Percy in Paradise
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: First in the "Lover of Olympus"-series! The gods want Percy - and not only so he would become a god! And Aphrodite, the little yaoi-fangirl, is heavily scheming. male!Olympians/Percy, only slash though, so be warned! - Sequel "The Lost Lover" is up!
1. Prologue

PJatO || Polympians || PJatO || Percy in Paradise || PJatO || Polympians || PJatO

Title: Percy in Paradise – Aphrodite's Scheming

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post series; no Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresome, incest, anal, explicit intercourse (not sure just yet), h/c, bondage (light)

Main Pairing: Polympians (Dionysus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Hades/Percy, Poseidon/Percy)

Side Pairings: Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Poseidon/Amphitrite

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hestia, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Iris, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hecate, Ares, Demeter, Zeus, Persephone, Hades, Nemesis, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Amphitrite, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Thalia Grace

Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart after he had given up on immortality for her. Aphrodite, together with Artemis, Persephone, Demeter and Hestia, come up with a wicked plan. You can see where this is going, right? But no bashing! Aside from Hera, of course. But she's just so... bash-able!

**Percy in Paradise**

_Aphrodite's Scheming_

_Prolog: With the Goddesses_

Percy was sulking.

Majorly sulking.

Life at camp wasn't the same anymore. Everyone tried to get his attention, everyone wanted to spend time with him. Though, nearly none of them because they were genuinely interested in his personality and self, but more so wanting their share of his fame. The ones that had been close to him were now out of his reach and he felt lonely.

Thalia was the head-huntress, she was off with the other hunters most of the time.

Nico was back at his father's palace, spending quality time with his family, ever since Persephone seemed to be nicer to him (he didn't know why, but he didn't question it either).

Grover was very busy as the new Lord of the Wild and even if he was around camp, he was mostly occupied by his girlfriend Juniper.

Tyson was at their father's and couldn't even find time to spend the summer, because he was promoted to be the general and scarcely had time for Percy anymore.

And Annabeth... was busy rebuilding Olympus; their relationship had been short-living. Two weeks of kissing and holding hands were enough for Percy to realize that he wasn't interested in girls in that kind of way. So it was only fair to break up with her. The girl was heartbroken and didn't want to see his side of the story; the whole Athena cabin seemed to hate him from that point on.

That was exactly where his problems were rooted. She had started avoiding him – his best friend had started avoiding him! And all his other friends had no time. And everyone else either wanted him because of his fame as the great hero, or bashed him because he came out as gay.

His life was reduced to nothingness; he felt empty and lonely and, to top it all off, useless. There was nothing to do. New cabins had been build, new demi-gods arrived, everything grew big and impersonal and quests were reduced to little mundane stupid tasks.

"Thalia had told me I could find you here."

The voice startled him out of his musings and he turned around. There, right behind him, stood a young girl, no older than twelve. Though she could not be confused with a camper.

"Lady Artemis? What are you doing here?", asked Percy confused.

"Like I just said, Thalia had told me you often come to the lake."

"Yeah, I understood that. But why were you looking for me?"

"Ah, I quite like you – for a boy, that is", smiled Artemis and sat down next to him.

"Uh, thanks. I guess I like you, too?", it turned out as more of a question than a statement.

The goddess laughed good-natured and shook her head a bit.

"Now, Perseus, I am here to understand, you see."

"No, I guess I don't see", admitted Percy uncomfortable.

"My lieutenant told me you have been quite sad these past few weeks and I felt obliged to check on you. Tell me, how are you, Perseus?", wanted Artemis to know.

She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked up at him with big, innocent eyes.

"I'm... not very well... There was a time when I felt like coming home whenever I returned to camp, but ever since the war had ended... it's like I'm out of place here. They... practically worship me, for crying out loud! Either they praise me, or they curse me. I can't stand it anymore, really, I just wish to be... I don't know..."

"Accepted? With others who feel like you? Who wouldn't judge you for your choice of lover? And who wouldn't fuss over you rescuing the world like that?", smiled the goddess understandingly.

"I... Yeah, that would be nice...", hummed Percy with a sad look.

"And having some hot guys genuinely interested in you would be a nice bonus, I suppose..."

"L—Lady Artemis!", gasped the green-eyed boy surprised.

"What? Just because I'm not interested in any kinds of sexual intercourse doesn't know I don't know how it works, or how the teenage mind is wired", smirked the huntress.

"Uh... Yeah, well, I suppose you're right, I'd like that", admitted Percy with a blush.

"You know the gods are quite fond of you, don't you?", asked Artemis.

"Huh. You, maybe. My dad, of course. Your brother also, I guess. And I highly doubt Lady Hestia is capable of disliking someone, but other than that?", objected the black-head with knitted eye-brows.

"Ah, you don't even realize it yourself, hm?", smiled the moon goddess softly.

The confusion showed evidently on his face and he tilted his head a bit frustrated, because the girl was talking in riddles worse than the sphinx did. Though before any questions could be asked at all, the girl vanished in a bright, white light. Knowing the extravagant exits of the gods, Percy closed his eyes. And as he opened them again, he was alone at the lake.

"Artemis! Tell me, how is your impression?", greeted the most beautiful goddess her once Artemis arrived at the palace underneath the surface.

The goddess of love twirled a strand of blonde hair between her fingers and looked at her with genuine curiosity. Next to her sat the Queen of the Underworld, together with her mother. At the hearth in the living room stood Hestia and smiled softly at the moon goddess. A violet haired goddess playing with a green flame stopped her conversation with a darkly dressed goddess. A rainbow went once through the room, connected to a plain looking brunette. Three goddesses on the other end of the long table stared at Aphrodite in distaste.

"The poor boy is lonely and heartbroken and – as far as my unschooled eye could tell – horny as possible. Seeing as I'm sick and tired of all the whining on Olympus, I think I vote for Aphrodite's plan. It sounds like the best solution. What is _your_ impression, girls?"

"Since it is my plan, I of course am head over heels for it", giggled the love goddess. "I promised young Perseus I would make his love-life interesting. And after young Annabeth broke his heart, I feel that I owe him that much. I know his deepest desires better than he himself does – mostly because he won't admit them even to himself. And he does desire the gods. Each of them, at least a bit. I'm sure we could make him fall for them all. They are, after all, the Olympian gods."

"You know my opinion in the matter", grunted Persephone with a self-conscious smirk. "If Hades has someone at his side during the winter time he won't pout and whine so much and I could enjoy the time with mom more."

"I'm with my daughter in this. I don't care about the other gods, as long as Hades won't be so clingy anymore", agreed Demeter determined.

"I would love to see Percy happy. He's a nice boy", smiled Hestia softly.

"I do not tolerate this!", interrupted the queen of the gods furiously. "I won't allow a courtesan into Olympus! And I especially won't allow my husband to join him in bed!"

"Right. As much as you won't allow him to join bed with Ganymedes?", snickered Aphrodite.

Hera blushed and gaped at her in anger, but remained silent. The goddess beside her huffed in annoyance and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"I am with Hera in this. Not enough that this brat tried to take my son's place as Poseidon's heir now you lot want him to take my place as my Lord's queen?", hissed Amphitrite.

The third of them grunted in agreement, her gray eyes shining with rage.

"This lad broke my daughter's heart-"

"Your daughter was the one to break his heart!", disagreed Persephone with one raised eyebrow. "Nico told me all about it. How heartbroken Perseus had been after your daughter ended their friendship and how my stepson and my half-sister had to pick up the pieces."

"I, for my part, do not tolerate for Percy's heart to be broken. I, along with all other minor gods and goddesses, owe him. Especially for what he did for my son", whispered the dark goddess.

"Nemesis is right. I owe him, too. And if what Aphrodite said is true and this is his heart's desire, then I am in for it", declared Iris.

"Ah... Love is a kind of magic and magic is my fortune. I'm bored so I'm in, too", grinned Hecate.

"Well! Then it's decided with eight to three votes! We'll help Perseus to become the courtesan of the gods! That's going to be so much fun!", grinned the goddess of love gleefully.

"If I may voice... How are we going to do this?", piped Hestia up.

"As far as I'm informed, young Perseus can't decline a challenge", mused Persephone.

"Then we will challenge him into what's best for him", nodded Artemis.

"But don't you think it's going to be a bit... I don't know... overwhelming if all of us are going to surprise-visit him?", questioned Nemesis with one raised eyebrow.

"Suppose you're right", hummed the goddess of love deep in thought.

They didn't even notice how Hera, Athena and Amphitrite slipped out of the room and left, so deep into their scheming were the other goddesses.

"So, wait. We want him to do this because we want immortality for the biggest hero Olympus had ever seen, right?", asked Artemis slowly.

"Yeah, yeah, that, too. And the boyslove", grinned Aphrodite broadly.

Hecate rolled her eyes. Ever since the beautiful goddess had been on vacation in Japan she was downright obsessed with the whole concept of older men taking young, pretty boys as their lovers. It was like the 'fangirls', as Aphrodite had called them, were re-living the good old Greek times in their phantasies. Good old times, indeed. The modern world was so uptight that it annoyed the goddess of magic immensely. A young, gay boy like Perseus would have a hard time, even though the society started to get more accepting in the past years. But Hecate knew from experience that it would take a long, long time until full acceptance would be accomplished. Percy would be better off with them on Olympus, that was for sure.

"Each of us could challenge him to another god, playfully, to test if he could be able to seduce a god. We all know he will manage, because we all know that the gods can't resist him. It won't be as obvious if only one of us talks to him at a time", suggested Hecate.

"Yeah, his self-confidence isn't very high, we need to show him that they are interested in him, to begin with", agreed Artemis with a nod.

"And then, when every god had gotten a taste of the boy, we're going to drop the bomb, so to say, and offer him immortality as the gods' courtesan!", concluded Aphrodite with a broad smile.


	2. Dionysus

PJatO || Polympians || PJatO || Percy in Paradise || PJatO || Polympians || PJatO

Title: Percy in Paradise – Aphrodite's Scheming

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post series; no Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresome, incest, anal, explicit intercourse, h/c, bondage

Main Pairing: Polympians (Dionysus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Hades/Percy, Poseidon/Percy)

Side Pairings: Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Poseidon/Amphitrite

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hestia, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Iris, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hecate, Ares, Demeter, Zeus, Persephone, Hades, Nemesis, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Amphitrite, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Thalia Grace

Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart after he had given up on immortality for her. Aphrodite, together with Artemis, Persephone, Demeter, Hestia, Nemesis, Iris and Hecate, come up with a wicked plan. Though they have to face the opposing goddesses. And what are the half-bloods thinking about such things?

One chapter, one seduction. Means this is (with prolog and epilog) going to be a ten-chapter-story.

**Percy in Paradise**

_First Seduction: Dionysus, With the Help of Hestia_

The goddess of home and hearth sighed desperately. This was not what she had in mind. She wasn't good with this kind of stuff! How was she supposed to trick Perseus into playing along?

"Lady Hestia? Is everything alright?", asked a curious voice.

The seemingly young girl turned around and faced Percy, who looked a bit worried at her.

"Ah, yes. It's good that I met you! I came to see you", smiled Hestia.

"Uhm... Not to sound disrespectful, but I doubt it is a coincident that first Lady Artemis and now you decide to visit me... What is going on? Is there a problem on Olympus?"

"No, no! No problem, don't worry", dejected the goddess with a laugh.

"Oh. Okay... If you want to talk to me, then you would have to come with me – if it's not a problem for you, of course", said Percy and kept walking.

Hestia raised an eyebrow and fell into step with the hero of Olympus.

"Well, where are we going, Perseus?", asked the goddess of hearth and home.

The black-haired teen froze for a second and a slight blush covered his cheeks. His company hummed in curiosity and looked him up and down. The boy was holding something behind his back, obviously trying to hide it from potential prying eyes.

"What's that?", was her next question.

"You see...", started Percy and coughed slightly. "Today is a special day." The goddess scrunched her eyebrows and made an encouraging sound for him to continue. "It's been exactly one year today since Castor had died..."

"Castor? He was a son of Dionysus, wasn't he?"

"He was. His twin is right now with their mother, so I...", the hero stopped and shrugged.

"You want to visit Dionysus to comfort him? And this is...?"

"A wine. I don't know, I thought you should bring something with you if you visit someone and, well... What would be better than wine? I asked Paul what kind of wine would be good and he said this is a good one... Though to Mister D it's probably a cheap waste of grapes", sighed Percy.

"Don't despair, Perseus", smiled Hestia encouragingly. "I'm sure he'll appreciate it."

"I hope so", murmured the half-blood with a slight blush.

A confident smile spread over the young girl's lips. This was going to be so much easier than she had feared it would. She guided Percy until they reached the big house and stopped him at the door.

"Perseus? Don't worry, he'll like it", nodded the goddess.

"I hope so", muttered the son of the Sea God and grabbed the doorhandle, though he paused mid-thought. "What was it you wanted, Lady Hestia?"

"Me? Oh, nothing of importance. We can talk once you're finished", smiled Hestia.

"Okay. Until later then. And wish me luck", joked the Sea Prince.

He opened the door and went inside, sneaking through the halls without making a sound. Knowing his way through every part of camp, even the big house, he soon reached his destination. But before he had the opportunity to knock, something thick curled around his wrist. Percy started and jumped slightly, squealing in an embarrassingly girly way. A blush spread over his cheeks as he noticed the vines crawling from the walls, tightening around his wrists and ankles.

"What do you want, Peter Johnson? Today is the wrong day for you to mess with me", Mister D's voice lacked the usual mock and faked boredom, it was sharp and edgy.

The god of wine and festivity was sitting in his bedroom, in an armchair. The room was dark, the heavy curtains were closed firmly. Even though a dark shadow hung over him, the god looked slightly intrigued, violet eyes looking the half-blood up and down. They stopped short at the boy's arm, that tried to hide something behind his back.

"What do you have there? You really shouldn't provoke me. Not today", warned Dionysus.

"I neither came to mess with you, nor to provoke you", whispered the son of Poseidon.

His voice was as soft as possible, calm and soothing. The camp director raised an eyebrow at that. He had never heard the boy talk to anyone in that kind of voice. At least, he decided to stand and walk up to his cousin. Walking around the slender boy, he took the bottle out of his hand. Surprise overtook him and the god lost his composure for a split second.

"What's that?", grunted the god of wine, spinning the bottle slowly around in his hand.

"It's... a present", mumbled the hero, a delicate blush covering his cheeks.

Dionysus raised one eyebrow again, his eyes darting between the delicious wine and the delicious boy, wondering why the son of Poseidon had decided to come over to begin with. Let alone to bring one of his current favorite wines with him. Not to mention to look so good. The boy was wearing an extremely formfitting dark gray jeans and an open, wine-red dress-shirt over his camp shirt. Dionysus wavered, unsure which one he wanted to taste first. The wine or the boy?

"I don't like repeating myself", growled the Wine God irritated. "What do you want, Paul Jordan?"

For once, the hero didn't protest to the name-calling. Normally, he would at least draw a displeased pout from the boy. Something was off. Very off. And Dionysus hated not knowing what was going on behind those sea-green depths. He never lost track of what young Perseus was doing. May it be quests, excursions with the young cyclops or the annoying satyr. Or may it be the boy's breakup with Athena's daughter and his following coming out as homosexual.

Oh, he knew the boy's name. He knew everything about the beautiful half-blood, had been obsessed with the boy for years now. And there he was, standing in front of him in all his glory, with those intense green eyes, this form fitting shirt, in the right color to go with his eyes. Dionysus enjoyed the way his vines curled around the boy's limbs. The god's grip on the bottle tightened before he snapped the fingers of his other hand. His vines lifted the boy up into the air, causing him to squeal in a rather cute way, other vines brought the god two wine-glasses. He followed the boy, who was brought over to the god's spacious, mighty bed. Perseus looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes as he was pressed into the soft cushions and bound to the golden bed-frame.

"You come to me, at this day, with a bottle of my favorite wine. Why?"

The young hero averted his eyes, a slight blush spreading over his cheeks. Dionysus was intrigued by this image. It was pure perfection, as if the boy in his beauty belonged into this bed.

"Polly wrote me a letter last week...", started Percy awkwardly and bit his lip.

"Polly?", snorted the Wine God confused.

"Eh, yeah, Pollux, I mean. He wrote me and asked me if I could check on you, because he was worried", continued the hero slowly.

"My son wrote to you?", grunted Dionysus curiously.

"We're friends", shrugged the son of Poseidon casually.

"Ah", nodded the god, trying to mask his surprise. "And he suggested for you to bring me my favorite wine, didn't he?"

"Actually..." The boy's blush deepened some more, oh so deliciously! "My stepfather suggested it, because it's his favorite wine. I asked him what to bring to someone who likes wine..."

"Mh, your stepfather has an excellent taste", noted the Wine God.

"Of course he has", scoffed the son of the sea. "He's married to my mom."

"His taste can't be that good if he choose her", murmured the god, giving the bottle to another vine and leaning over to caress the boy's cheek. "Instead of you."

The vines pulled the boy's dress-shirt off, pushing the camp-shirt up to reveal the flat, muscular stomach and Dionysus licked his lips, his fingers sliding over the tender flesh. The boy squealed again and squirted away from the curious digits.

"Wh—What are you doing, Mister D?", asked the hero flushed.

"Today was the wrong day for you to come over, Perseus", stated the god.

Percy's eyes went wide as the camp director said his name, his actual name. More so as the vines slowly opened his jeans and pulled them down, getting rid of the last pieces of clothes still covering his body, until he laid butt-naked on the bed of the Wine God.

"I'm for once not in the mood for any kind of games or holding back. Today, I'll claim what's mine."

The vines pulled his legs apart so the god could fit between them, Percy's blush deepening even more. The god of festivity smirked and took the wine bottle again, pouring some of it into the boy's naval to drink from it. The son of Poseidon moaned at the feeling of the hot tongue on his heated flesh and bucked his hips.

"Delicious", smirked the god. "I've waited for so long to do this."

"What... Why are you doing this?", whispered Percy insecurely, tilting his head in a cute way.

"Whatever are you talking about?", hummed Dionysus confused.

"You don't even like me!", growled the hero defensively, trying to wriggle free. "You don't even remember my name most of the times. It would have suited you if I would have been long gone. Why are you doing this to me? Why are you so cruel to mock me like this?"

The Wine God blinked and looked up. Unshed tears glinted in those sea-green depths, a hurt look on his beautiful face. Dionysus knitted his eyebrows and leaned down, his hand cupping the teen's cheek and redirecting his face so they could lock eyes.

"I do not intent to mock you, Perseus", declined the god. "I've always seen your potential."

"My potential? Right", snorted Percy. "You've never believed in me as a fighter."

"I beg to differ", objected the god of wine and festivity. "For once, I'm not talking about your potential as a fighter. When Underwood brought your unconscious body to camp all those years ago, I saw that even though you were a mere child, you had the potential to grow into a beautiful youth. I saw that one day you'll break many hearts and tempt many gods. The reason why I refused to remember your name is that I hoped I could escape your charm by not acknowledging your existence. But I had calculated wrong." The god knitted his eyebrows, one hand trailing down the boy's chest and abdomen. "You became even more beautiful than I had anticipated for." His hand glided around the teen's waist to cup his backside and cause the hero to blush. "And if I really wouldn't believe in your potential as a hero, I wouldn't have trusted you with Pollux' life."

"B—But...", started the son of Poseidon, still not completely convinced.

"I've tried holding back so I wouldn't anger uncle Poseidon, but if I see you standing in my bedroom with a bottle of wine and such a delicate blush, how can I possibly hold back any longer?"

The god's fingers slid lower, past the creek between those two tempting cheeks until he felt the soft, puckered entrance underneath his fingertips. Percy bucked his hips again, pressing down onto the teasing digits so Dionysus would finally enter him.

"I've tried to stay strong, but you can't possibly believe I could withstand you like that? You little tease, walking around camp all sweaty and shirtless. No one ever forced me to control myself like you did. Can you imagine how hard it was not to press you against the next wall and have my way with you? But you came to me and I won't hold back anymore. I'll make you mine."

Sea-green eyes bore into the god's with confidence and lust.

"Then stop talking and do it", growled the hero in a wanton way.

The wine god looked up surprised at that and smirked broadly. His finger slipped into the tight opening without any problems, causing the teen to moan loudly. Percy tried to push down against the intruding digit, but his bounds made any such movement impossible. On the one hand this was more than frustrating, but on the other it also aroused him in a completely new manner. A second finger was added and Dionysus started scissoring his young lover, drawing sinful noises from those rosy lips, the god's cock reacting strongly to those sweet murmurs and whimpers.

"Stop teasing", begged the teen after some torturous minutes.

Though torturous for them both. Watching the pretty lad writhing beneath him made his cock ache for the tightness his fingers were feeling. Such a delicious tightness, oh how it would embrace him.

"Are you sure you can handle a god?", challenged the wine god wickedly.

"I don't know. Let's find out", replied Percy with a sparkling in his eyes.

He leaned up some and the god was gladly to obey and lean in the last part until their lips met in a siring kiss. While distracting the boy, the Olympian removed his fingers and replaced them with his pulsing, aching member. The son of Poseidon yelped surprised at the bigger intruder. He hadn't even seen how or when the god had removed his clothes.

"Oh gods, th—that's too big!", gasped Percy wide-eyed.

"Gods?", snorted Dionysus. "I only see one god here."

Rolling his sea-green eyes the half-blood leaned up again to capture the lips of the other male. The god started to slowly push deeper into the heat that fit so perfectly.

"You feel so good", groaned the wine god.

"More", was all the demi-god could say. "Deeper..."

"As you wish", purred the god and started to move in a frantic, hard manner.

Percy closed his eyes and enjoyed the foreign feeling of the strong man within him. The hard and uncontrolled thrusts, the full feeling, those hand roaming over his body and pumping his cock until he couldn't hold it any longer. Screaming the god's name on the top of his lunges, he came all over the silken bedsheets. As the channels around him cramped down on his dick, the god couldn't hold back any longer either. Normally his stamina was better, but he had longed for this for way too long and felt like an overly eager teenager again. He came hard deep inside his young lover, leaning down for another heated kiss while he shot his load into the tight channels. As he pulled out again, he came to rest beside the teen on the bed. The boy was hanging in the vines, panting hard and Dionysus snapped his fingers with a self-confident smile. The grapes pulled the half-blood closer to the god, until his head was rested on the wine god's chest, the other vines brought the glasses and the bottle again, offering them to their master.

"After tasting such a delicious boy, I'd like to taste a delicious wine", commented the god pleased and sipped from his glass.

Percy murmured something incoherently and cuddled closer to the man. "Mind removing the bonds?", was the first halfway understandable thing he said.

"I'm not so sure yet", answered Dionysus. "I rather prefer you staying put for a change. Besides, you can't run off like that." The god smirked at him and the boy blushed. "Some wine?"

He made it sound like a peace-offering and Percy shrugged in answer. And before he could even as much as take the offered glass, he was out like a candle. Dionysus smiled down at the peacefully sleeping youth in his arms and decided that yes, the boy was worth risking uncle Poseidon's wrath. He leaned down and placed a chaste kiss on top of the soft, black hair.

What he didn't see was the heavily blushing, young girl outside his door, pressed against the wall, her eyes wide in surprise. That was how it worked? By everything holy, she understood Aphrodite's obsession with this whole boyslove-concept! She hurried to get back to the underworld and tell the other girls that her part of the mission had been a complete success.


	3. Apollo

PJatO || Polympians || PJatO || Percy in Paradise || PJatO || Polympians || PJatO

Title: Percy in Paradise – Aphrodite's Scheming

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post series; no Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresome, incest, anal, explicit intercourse, h/c, bondage

Main Pairing: Polympians (Dionysus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Hades/Percy, Poseidon/Percy)

Side Pairings: Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Lukercy (past), Percabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hestia, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Iris, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hecate, Ares, Demeter, Zeus, Persephone, Hades, Nemesis, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Amphitrite, Tyson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Thalia Grace

Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart after he had given up on immortality for her. Aphrodite comes up with a wicked plan. Though they have to face the opposing goddesses.

Each chapter a separate pairing so you can skip one if it's not your cup of tea without missing anything. Means this is (with prolog and epilog) going to be a ten-chapter-story.

**Percy in Paradise**

_Aphrodite's Scheming_

_Second Seduction: Apollo, With the Help of Artemis_

He was the most awesome god of them all. So why was he bored out of his mind?

"You know, brother, you could spend your time more productive."

He looked out of his car's window, right into the eyes of his sister.

"Artemis, sister mine, what are you doing here?", grunted the Sun God irritated.

"I just wanted to talk to you about Perseus Jackson", smirked the Moon Goddess.

Ah, right. The reason why he was bored out of his mind. Because instead of chasing ten different pretty girls all around the globe, he was solemnly focused on the beautiful son of Poseidon. He hadn't been so obsessed with a boy for a long, long time.

"Why would you want to talk with me about Percy?", asked Apollo curiously.

"I just wanted to inform you that Dionysus had been faster than you."

The pretty young girl had a self-confident smirk on her face and was leaning against the Masarti.

"What do you... Oh." Apollo blinked surprised. "You mean Dionysus... tapped that ass?"

"Oh, he did many things with that ass last night", grinned Artemis wickedly.

"Why are you even telling me that?", growled the blonde god.

His sister leaned in some more, a conspiratorial grin on her face, her voice hushed.

"Because you need to hurry if you want him. You're not the only one with his eyes set on hi."

"Why are we talking about this? Aren't relationships gross and all that stuff?", snorted Apollo suspiciously and crossed his arms.

"I've just been talking with Aphrodite a lot lately", shrugged Artemis casually. "And since you are my brother I figured I'd help you a bit."

"You figured you'd help me a bit?", repeated the Sun God with one raised eyebrow. "And how exactly are you planning on doing so?"

"Tonight is going to be a beautiful full moon", smiled the Moon Goddess.

"No, it's not", grunted Apollo confused.

"Not here", objected his sister. "I Paris. There's a beautiful full moon and the view from the Eiffel Tower is very enchanting, you know that Perseus has a bit of a soft spot for romantic stuff."

"Are you suggesting a date?"

"You're very slow today, brother", hummed Artemis with a smile.

"You mean I should just take Percy on a date tonight?"

"Not tonight, now", corrected the girl. "Like I said, you should hurry. Iris told me that Hermes is on his way to camp, too. I mean, sure, you could also just wait until Hermes had had his fair share of Perseus' ass. But do you truly want to wait?"

A contemplating look passed over the god's face, he was lost in his thoughts. His sister was probably right, a romantic date with Percy would certainly lead to hot, steaming sex. And Paris was such a nice setting, a good view. The Eiffel Tower and the full moon in the background while he was bending Percy over the hood of his Maserati. Yeah, that sounded like a very good plan indeed.

"Well then, sister. I'll be off. Gotta seduce a Sea Prince", grinned Apollo and waved his sister good bye before he drove off.

Artemis smiled softly as she looked after the retreating sun. Her plan was working very good, she was looking forward to the result.

/

Percy sighed and groaned slightly. He had woken up all alone this morning. Even though Dionysus had said a few sweet things last night, he had just disappeared again. Because that's the way the gods worked. Once they got what they wanted – namely hot sex – they disappeared again. He cast his eyes down onto the ground and sighed sadly. What a shitty day.

"Why's a beauty like you looking so depressed?"

Percy scrunched his eyebrows and looked up. Right in front of him stood the sun chariot, in the preferred form of the Masarati. Great, the next god that just wanted a shag.

"Leave me alone", muttered the son of Poseidon depressed.

"Now, now, is that any way to talk to the Sun God?", hummed Apollo.

"I'm sorry, Lord Apollo", sighed Percy and shook his head. "I'm just a bit... off."

"Then let me lift your mood! Get in and I'll show you a real good time!", smiled the blonde broadly.

"I don't need _another_ real good time", declined the son of Poseidon.

"Aw, was Dionysus rough with you, my poor dear? I promise I'll go slow."

"Don't be a pervert", warned Percy, his hands stemmed against his hips.

"Come on, let me take your mind off that guy", suggested Apollo and waved the hero over.

Percy was a bit reluctant at first. Though on the other hand... What else was he supposed to do? Waiting at camp until the director would come back and the whole situation would be completely awkward? The sun chariot was the fastest car ever, it could take him far away from this place.

"Okay", agreed the son of Poseidon at last and got into the car.

The Sun God was smirking broadly and humming a happy tune.

"So... Where are we going?", asked Percy after a while.

The shapes outside were only blurry, they could be driving to Timbuktu as far as he could see.

"That's a surprise. But I'm sure you'll like it."

It was disturbing how much the god looked like a cat zooming in on the goldfish. Percy shuddered slightly at that. Maybe it wasn't the best idea, everybody knew what a Casanova Apollo was.

"I'm not a one-night-stand so you gods have a nice little change from all those girls you do all the time", whispered the half-blood darkly.

"What gave you that impression?", asked Apollo a bit concerned, not used to a grumpy Sea Prince.

"Yesterday... Dionysus sweet-talked me into sleeping with him", sighed Percy and wrapped his arms around his torso. "And this morning... He was just away and I woke up all alone..."

"That's not all that strange", shrugged the Sun God.

"Because you're all in for the fun until it's over", hissed the son of Poseidon.

"No, because we're gods. We're busy. We can't always stay to cuddle. There's always something to do for us", grinned Apollo. "Just wait, he'll certainly stand at your door with a bouquet of... wine and say he's sorry that he had to leave your side."

"Why are you saying that?", wanted Percy to know, tilting his head in confusion.

"Because I don't like it when you're sad", was the simple answer. "And because you're thinking about us gods right now. And _I_ wouldn't do that to you."

"So you admit that you're trying to get into my pants", snorted the son of Poseidon.

"Who wouldn't?", was the sly reply. "You're smoking. I mean, have you ever seen yourself fight? Well, I guess not... So let me tell you; You're hot when you're all angry and worked-up. And sweaty and panting... I'd love to make you pant and sweat."

"At least you're honest", grunted Percy irritated. "So let me be honest: I've had enough of you gods playing your stupid games with me."

"We'll see about that later. Now come with me", smiled Apollo and parked the car.

Percy wanted to open the door and exit the car, but he was stopped by a hand around his wrist.

"I don't want you to break your neck, sweetheart", grinned Apollo. "You should take a look first."

Scrunching his eyebrows in irritation, he did as he was told. And he gaped at that.

"Is that... the _real_ Eiffel Tower?", whispered Percy and blinked a few times.

"What do you think?", laughed Apollo. "That I'll take you to a fake one?"

"Well... I mean... Uh... We're in Paris?"

"That's where the Eiffel Tower is located, indeed", chuckled the Sun God.

"Can we... land?", asked the green-eyed teen. "I'm not all that comfortable in the air."

Percy stared out of the window, watching how they flew around the Eiffel Tower until they landed on a street near the tower. Apollo got out first, walked around the car and opened the door for Percy. He offered his hand to the son of Poseidon and smiled charmingly. Red dust covered the Sea Prince's cheeks as he took the offered hand reluctantly.

"I've planned dinner for us in the most expensive restaurant and after that, I've some pretty good ideas how to continue the night", smirked the blonde god.

"We'll see about that", snorted Percy sceptically.

But he still let the other male lead him to a fancy looking place. He stopped in front of the restaurant and looked a bit uncomfortable. Apollo smiled happily as a waiter brought them to their table. The servings were small and the snails were disgusting. The only good thing about their date was the conversation. Percy hadn't known that the Sun God was into gossip like that.

"And I've heard from my son Will, who had it from his boyfriend Jake, that his sister Nyssa is totally crushing on Drew and Drew is being such a major bitch because she's such a closet-case!"

"No way", laughed Percy and shook his head. "That would explain so many things!"

"I know!", giggled Apollo.

They fell silent as they finished their meal. Apollo paid for them and they left again. The air was cool and the half-blood shuddered a bit. Always the gentleman, Apollo wrapped his jacket around the teen's shoulders and pulled him close. Percy blushed a bit and leaned against the god.

"So, what have you planned for the rest of the evening?", asked the son of Poseidon.

"What would you like to do? It's your first time in Paris. Is there anything you'd like to do?"

Surprise passed over the demi-god's face. He wasn't really used to someone asking for his opinion. The only real relationship he's had that far was with Annabeth. And with her it had always been museums or architecture.

"To be honest", started Percy and played with the hem of his shirt. "I would like to go to McDonalds first, because..." His stomach growled.

"You're still hungry?", chuckled Apollo. "I can understand that. Come, I have a plan."

The two headed over to the next McDonalds and got two Big Macs to go.

"Where are we heading now?", asked Percy confused. "We could just stay and eat here, you know?"

"The location is just not right for a first date", grinned the Sun God.

"Okay, then... Lead the way to the right location."

They got back to the sun chariot and Apollo drove them off. Off to a hill with a church on it. The god hummed a romantic tune as they got out of the car.

"I'll lay the most romantic city of the world to your feet", smiled Apollo.

Percy was in complete awe. The lights of the city shone brightly, the whole of Paris beneath them, Percy could even spot the Eiffel Tower. And above it all shone the moon in it's silvery light.

"It's beautiful", whispered the son of Poseidon stunned.

"Well, it's not as impressive if you enjoy my point of view", hummed the god.

Scrunching his eyebrows in confusion, he turned his head a bit. Apollo was sitting on the hood of the Masarati, staring at...

"Very funny, _Lord_ Apollo", snorted Percy. "But I doubt that my ass is looking better than Paris."

"You have no idea", grinned Apollo. "And now come here, before our food gets cold."

Percy obliged, even though reluctantly, and jumped on top of the sun chariot. For a second he felt as if this all was not real. Eating dinner on top of a car that was the sun. In Paris. With the Sun God.

"A toast, to an enchanting evening", announced the god and held his coke high.

Smiling a bit, the half-blood did the same and they started to eat. A pleased moan escaped the demi-god. So much better than frog legs and snails!

"Stop making such sounds or we'll skip the main dish and get to the dessert right away!"

"I told you I'm not your dessert", grunted Percy a bit amused.

Apollo just smirked and bit into his Big Mac. Their dinner at the fancy restaurant was funny and they had talked and talked and talked, but right now they were eating in silence, just enjoying each other's company and the beautiful view. The god wasn't very subtle as he laid his arm around the Sea Prince's shoulders, though the evening was way too nice to argue now so Percy leaned against the blonde and stared at the city. He leaned up at last and placed a soft kiss on the god's lips.

"Thank you", whispered Percy. "This was very nice."

"It's not over yet", grinned Apollo and kissed the boy, though this time was anything but soft.

His hand roamed over the teen's torso, down south. At the button of the boy's jeans he paused, waiting if Percy was still so much against it. Though when no protests were voiced, he opened the bothersome thing and pushed his hand down the jeans, massaging the half-erect cock. Percy moaned at that and buckled his hips. The god's other hand pulled the shirt up, until it revealed the well-built torso of the hero. Once the member in his hand was hard and leaking pre-cum, the god let go of it and stripped the boy off his jeans.

"You're beautiful, Perce", purred Apollo, placing butterfly-kisses down the throat, torso and stomach of the half-blood, enjoying the unique taste of the hero.

"You gods seriously need to get your optics checked", laughed Percy, laying against the window. "I'm not that special, I'm plain."

"You're far from plain", breathed the god against the teen's cock.

He licked his lips before he wrapped them around his prize. Percy moaned and groaned in pleasure, relishing in the attention he received. As absorbed as he was in the pleasure he was experiencing, he nearly missed how Apollo teased his entrance. He gasped in surprise as two fingers entered him. The double stimulation, with the god's cunning tongue around his cock and the sneaky fingers tempting his prostate, was too much and Percy soon shot his load into the wet heat of the god's mouth. Apollo hummed and licked his lips. He removed his fingers and grabbed the teen's legs, placing them each on one of his shoulders.

"Now let's get to the real fun", purred the god and kissed Percy hungrily, entering the same moment slowly, causing the teen to moan in pleasure.

The half-blood could taste himself on the god's tongue and clawed his nails into the blonde's back as the god entered him inch for inch. It was a slow and sweet sensation, not as rough as Dionysus had been last night. Apollo was a tender lover, knowing how to seduce and please his lovers. Percy had figured as much – seeing how big the Apollo cabin was. But he never thought it'd feel as amazing. And the Sun God had stamina. The half-blood wasn't sure how long their lovemaking lasted, but it certainly felt like hours before the god ejaculated deep within him. Apollo was panting heavily, laying down behind the demi-god and pulling him into a tight embrace. Percy rested his head on the god's chest, both staring at the moon illuminating the city of love.

"We should... probably leave before the tourists wake up and decide to visit the church", whispered the son of Poseidon after a while.

"Yeah, we probably should", agreed Apollo and kissed Percy's shoulder. "But not now."

/

"It's not nice spying on others", came a chiding voice.

Artemis jumped slightly, a bright blush lighting her face dark red. She turned around and stared at her second in command. Thalia was smirking slightly, but the goddess still saw the light blush on her face. Maybe she should just leave for the underworld instead of starting an argument.


	4. Hermes

PJatO || Polympians || PJatO || Percy in Paradise || PJatO || Polympians || PJatO

Title: Percy in Paradise – Aphrodite's Scheming

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post series; no Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresome, incest, anal, explicit intercourse, h/c, bondage

Main Pairing: Polympians (Dionysus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Hades/Percy, Poseidon/Percy)

Side Pairings: Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Ares/Aphrodite, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Lukercy (past), Percabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hestia, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Iris, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hecate, Ares, Demeter, Zeus, Persephone, Hades, Nemesis, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Amphitrite, Tyson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Thalia Grace

Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart after he had given up on immortality for her. Aphrodite comes up with a wicked plan. Though they have to face the opposing goddesses.

Each chapter a separate pairing so you can skip one if it's not your cup of tea without missing anything. Means this is (with prolog and epilog) going to be a ten-chapter-story.

For those who haven't noticed, yes, I'm writing them in the same order as listed above. But I changed Zeus and Hades, because that way it'll fit the plot better. ;) And now off to more poor Percy. xD

**Percy in Paradise**

_Aphrodite's Scheming_

_Third Seduction: Hermes, With the Help of Iris_

Percy sighed and breathed deep. Even the air was completely different over here! France was fascinating, he really started to love it. It was just a little boring to be alone.

"Percy! I've been searching everywhere for you! What in the world are you doing in Paris?"  
>Surprise had him with that one and he jumped slightly. There was no way anyone in Paris would know him! And he was even more startled once he turned around. It caused his heart to ache for a split second before he recalled that no, this was not Luke Castellan.<p>

"Lord Hermes... I start to think the Olympians are stalking me", commented Percy.

"Now, now, I have more urgent business than stalking you!", snorted the god with the mischievous, blue eyes. "I'm here to deliver something from mount Olympus."

Sea-green eyes turned curious as he crunched his eyebrows in a questioning manner. A bouquet of blue roses and a huge, blue chocolate bar were presented to him.

"What in the world...?", started the son of Poseidon dumbfounded.

"Dionysus sends these, along with an apology. I had to sneak them out of Olympus, you know", grunted the Messenger God annoyed. "The big boss seems to be very angry at the moment. And Dionysus seems to be the main target for that anger."

So Apollo had been right after all. It was not Mr. D's fault that he had to leave. Feeling slightly guilty and equally embarrassed, he took the offered gifts.

"Thanks for, you know, telling me", smiled the half-blood.

And what a smile! Hermes could have melted away at the sight of it. His favorite son may have made many stupid decisions, but bedding with the gorgeous Sea Prince was none of them. Breaking the boy's heart, on the other hand...

"Can I accompany you?", asked Hermes lightly. "You know, Paris is a dangerous city. And... oddly enough, we're in the dirtiest quarter. Tell me, were you curious to see the real Moulin Rouge or is there something you have to tell me..."

The Trickster God grinned wickedly and wriggled his eyebrows. And Percy blushed.

"Uh... I... You're gods, you probably already know anyway. Apollo and I had sex last night and he drove off this morning to rise the sun. I'm just walking around aimlessly, that's all. I have no idea how I ended here."

"Ah, then let me lead you to your hotel", offered the god with a smile.

"My hotel?", the son of Poseidon blinked confused.

"Shoot, even after Dionysus send his apologies, you still think we gods would just dump you?", scolded Hermes. "Yes, I've been talking to Apollo before I came here. He booked a room for you, he said he'll bring you back to camp tonight. But right now he's pretty busy. He thought you could... use the rest."

Once again the god was grinning wickedly and once again the boy was blushing furiously. Why were gods such talkative and horny bastards? Still, he took the offered arm and let the Messenger God lead the way.

"Why have you been searching everywhere for me?", asked the Sea Prince confused. "You're the god responsible for messages, aren't you able to locate anyone?"

Hermes just shrugged airily and changed the topic to the beauty of Paris, but deep within this was something that bothered him, too. He hadn't been able to locate the son of Poseidon for two days now. Something big was shielding the boy from the god's eyes. If he wouldn't have met Apollo, he wouldn't have found the demi-god. His first thought was that something horrible had happened. Maybe the next prophecy. A great foe that held their most precious one captive.

He had voiced those concerns to his favorite goddess, but Iris had only smiled at him in that mysterious way and shook her head. She knew more than the was ready to tell.

/break\

Said goddess was standing in front of the training area at Camp Half-Blood, where one daughter of Ares and one daughter of Athena were busy training the newbies.

"I'll chop his balls off when he returns!", growled the blonde irritated. "He was supposed to train them today, not me. Where in the world is that sea-brained moron?"

"Well, chopping his balls off would really be a step forward in your relationship", declared Clarisse lightly. "You haven't been talking to him ever since the break-up."

"Shut up", hissed Annabeth angered. "I know you're siding with him!"

The brunette only rolled her eyes and blocked an attack.

"Nice to see you so busy, my girls", smiled Iris, gaining their attention.

The young campers gaped at her in awe, most of them had never before seen a real goddess. Clarisse and Annabeth on the other hand looked only mildly surprised.

"Lady Iris, what are you doing here?", asked the daughter of Athena.

"I'm here with news for Chiron from Olympus", the Messenger Goddes paused. "And with news for you from Perseus."

"For me?", asked Annabeth suspiciously. "Since when do you deliver the news yourself?"

"I felt like taking a walk", was the friendly answer. "Or are you questioning me?"

Her voice was even and nice, but the threat beneath the words was evident. Most of the young ones bolted away, afraid of the wrath of the gods.

"By no means, Lady Iris", objected the blonde hastily. "What is it he has to say to me?"

"He said he'd make a little vacation until you get your act together", answered the goddess. "He's tired of your childish behavior."

"What?", gasped the daughter of Athena.

Next to her stood a good-amused looking Clarisse. "Never thought he'd finally grow the balls to tell you that."

"What's that supposed to mean?", demanded Annabeth to know, glaring at the daughter of war.

"Oh please", the brunette rolled her eyes in irritation. "You two used to be the best friends. And then you get together, because the guy both of you had been in love with had died. Figured your relationship wouldn't work out, but instead of returning to being friends, you stop talking to him."

"This has nothing to do with _Luke_!", hissed the blonde angered.

"It has everything to do with Castellan", grunted Clarisse and crosser her arms in front of her chest.

Iris smiled to herself and left the two half-bloods to their fight. The seed of doubt had been planted, it was up to the girl now to see the truth unfold. The goddess knew that Annabeth Chase meant much to Perseus, it was time to whack her head until she get things right again.

And for now, she had more important issues to talk about. Chiron would not be pleased, but she hoped he would understand.

/break\

"This hotel is awesome!", gasped Percy wide-eyed.

A grin, as broad as if he was a little boy in front of the Christmas tree, spread over his lips as he ran past the red curtains into the bathroom. No, bathroom would be the underestimation of the year. It was huge, with blue marble and tiles and a whirl-pool in the middle that was probably bigger than Percy's room at home. During his sprint into the other room, he shed his clothes and jumped into the bubbling water in one swift motion.

Hermes chuckled amused. The boy had obviously completely forgotten about him. It was cute.

"Having fun over there, Percy?", asked the god amused, twirling the Finding Nemo boxer-shorts in his hand.

Percy turned around slowly and flushed brightly as he saw the god.

"Those were a present from my mom!", squealed the Sea Prince undignified.

"I've said nothing", chuckled the blonde man.

"Would you... please lay my underwear down?", asked the half-blood embarrassed.

"Sure", was the simple reply.

After the boxer-shorts hit the soft carpet, a shirt and jogging pants followed. Percy's eyes widened as he watched the god stripping down. He surely was well-built, with all the running around to deliver the mail. And well-endowed. The demi-god's blush deepened some more.

"What... are you doing, exactly?"

"You don't mind if I join you in the whirl-pool, do you? It had been a stressful week and a bit relaxing would be so nice", smiled the god innocently.

"Who in the world should believe that?", muttered Percy to himself.

He knew exactly what was coming next. Or better, who was cumming next. Surrendering to his fate, the demi-god leaned back and stared at the ceiling. This hotel room was amazing. The gods were really good at apologizing. Water splashed at him and a blonde mop of wet hair appeared in front of him. The same mischievous smile underneath blonde hair... And image flashed in front of Percy's inner eyes.

They had been at the lake back then, it had been right after Poseidon had claimed him as his son all these years ago. They wanted to celebrate it. It wasn't like they had been boyfriends or anything, they barely knew each other and really, Percy had been too young to understand what was going on. But the blonde was charming and tender. It had been his first time. And until a few nights ago also his only time with a male.

"You're thinking about Luke again", accused the god.

No, it didn't sound accusing, it sounded sad. The son of Poseidon nodded slowly.

"I... think I meant something to him. Maybe if I would have tried harder, I could have been able to turn him back to the good side before it was too late", whispered Percy with downcast eyes.

Strong arms were wrapped around his shoulders and he was pulled into a hug. He rested his head against the broad chest.

"It wasn't your fault that he turned to the titans. And even if he managed to always blame it on me, it wasn't my fault either. No godly parent spends much time with their children and they still turn out to be heroes. It had been his own weakness that made him so bitter. And you didn't mean something to him, you meant very much to him."

"I highly doubt that", chuckled the Sea Prince.

One arm slid down around his waist, the hand of the other lifted his head until his eyes stared into the blue ones of the god.

"If there is one thing I know about him, it's that he had an excellent taste", smiled Hermes.

Percy bit his lower lip and got lost in the mischievous depth. The god was very much alike his son, but he also wasn't. Hermes had never turned on them and the Sea Prince didn't believe that the god would lie to him the way Luke had lied.

He slowly leaned up, until his lips brushed the god's. It wasn't so much of a kiss, but rather a chaste little nothing.

It still managed to surprise the Messenger God. He wouldn't have thought that Percy would make the first move, the boy seemed rather shy about such matters. Hermes leaned down to capture the teen's lips in a real kiss, one hand in the black silken locks, the other on the boy's lower back, slowly creeping down, until it rested on top of the soft, nicely shaped ass. Percy moaned into their kiss as the god squeezed his behind.

"My, you're rather sensitive, are you?", chuckled the god.

"Well... yeah...", admitted the half-blood.

"You like it when someone touches your ass, eh?", grinned Hermes, his other hand wandering down to the nice roundness, too.

Both hands on top of the one thing he wanted most were enough to make the boy whimper. One really hard squeeze caused him to buckle his hips in need, brushing his erection against the god's legs. Apollo and Dionysus hadn't been lying, the lad was eager to be taken.

And he was eager to take the lad.

He pulled the cheeks apart and started working on the tight entrance, scissoring it, spreading it wide. The delicious sounds Percy was making at his administrations were enough to make the god painfully hard. He couldn't do it for too long, his cock ached too much to be embraced by this tightness.

"You really want it, eh?", grinned the god as the half-blood wrapped his legs around the taller man's waist.

"You going to fuck me, or are you just going to talk?", grunted Percy irritated and stared at the god with demanding eyes.

"My, wouldn't want to anger you", laughed Hermes.

He gripped the teen's hips and adjusted the boy, until he could feel the soft hole. As tender and slow as possible (which wasn't much considering how much and how long he had wanted to do this now), he pushed into the heat that embraced him so willingly. Percy in his arms moaned and whimpered like the needy, little thing he obviously was.

He had talked jokingly about this with Iris earlier the day, when he had mentioned that both Dionysus and Apollo had gotten their fair share of Percy's ass. That they could as good just declare the boy the Olympian Whore. But Hermes wouldn't have figured how true his words would turn out to be (and still he truly had no idea what was about to come).

"You're really tight, Perce", moaned the god and pulled nearly all the way out, just to thrust into the welcoming heat again. "It's good you're gay, what a waste of fine ass that would have been otherwise!"

"Stop your stupid joking", growled the son of Poseidon with dark, lusty eyes. "And increase your damn fucking!"

The water around them moved, more and more. It rose to foot-high waves the more the god thrust. This was an interesting method of seeing how much he pleased his lover. The water whirled in the air, curling in tides where it shouldn't even be able to stay. Hermes jerked the boy off in harsh motions, fascinated to not only hear and feel how much Percy enjoyed it, but also to see it in such a way. As the boy came, so did the pool. It's content spilled all over the bathroom like a tsunami, taking everything with it as it flooded the bedroom. In the same rhythm as the waves that went over the expensive carpet were the muscles around his dick cramping down on him, until he too came and shot his load deep into the boy in his arms. Percy's eager ass milked every last drop of cum out of his cock as the god held the teen close to him to enjoy his orgasm until the end.

"I think... We ruined the hotel room", whispered the Sea Prince after some moments.

"We?", snorted the god. "That was your doing, not mine!"

"Oh yeah, blame it on the bottom", snorted the son of Poseidon. "If you wouldn't have topped me like that, this wouldn't have happened!"

"I know that I'm amazing", purred Hermes with a pleased grin and stole a kiss. "You know what, we'll take care of that later on. How about we rest for now? I think the bed stayed mostly unharmed."

"As if we're going to rest if we go to bed together", laughed Percy disbelieving.


	5. Ares

PJatO || Polympians || PJatO || Percy in Paradise || PJatO || Polympians || PJatO

Title: Percy in Paradise – Aphrodite's Scheming

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post series; no Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresome, incest, anal, explicit intercourse, h/c, bondage, slight blood-play

Main Pairing: Polympians (Dionysus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Hades/Percy, Poseidon/Percy)

Side Pairings: Hadephone, Zera, Aphres, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Lukercy (past), Percabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hestia, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Iris, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hecate, Ares, Demeter, Zeus, Persephone, Hades, Nemesis, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Amphitrite, Tyson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Thalia Grace

Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart after he had given up on immortality for her. Aphrodite comes up with a wicked plan. Though they have to face the opposing goddesses.

Each chapter a separate pairing so you can skip one if it's not your cup of tea without missing anything. Means this is (with prolog and epilog) going to be a ten-chapter-story.

**Percy in Paradise**

_Aphrodite's Scheming_

_Fourth Seduction: Ares, With the Help of Aphrodite_

Zeus was practically terrorizing Olympus, thunder and lightning causing everything to have a fitting setting. Dionysus and Hermes were looking sore, so was Apollo. The Sun God kept glaring at the door. He was supposed to pick their favorite pretty half-blood up.

Aphrodite smirked satisfied as she walked out of the room. This was just _perfect_!

"Hey, babe", purred her lover into her ear as he came up next to her.

"Just the man I have been looking for", grinned the goddess and kissed him.

"I knew you would have the same thing in mind as I do."

"Oh no, I don't", chuckled Aphrodite and led him away from the others.

Ares blinked confused, but followed her nonetheless. The beautiful goddess walked away from the main building of Olympus, obviously searching for something. They came to a halt in front of the War God's chariot.

"There somewhere you want to go?", grunted Ares irritated.

"No, but there is somewhere I want you to go", she batted her eyelashes at him in a seductive manner and licked her lips.

Damn that woman.

"Where?", growled the god of war displeased.

He was really horny and needed some release. Why was that goddess always so manipulative? All he wanted was some nice, hot sex. She just smiled at him.

"Paris", purred the beautiful goddess.

"Does this mean I will get sex tonight?", questioned the bulky man.

"No", smirked Aphrodite, causing his mood to deflate. "This means that you'll get sex as soon as you get to Paris."

"What?", asked Ares and blinked confused. "I thought you don't want to go to Paris... Are you coming with me, then?"

She smiled at him in an enigmatic way and the god cursed beneath his breath. This woman could be so damn complicated from time to time!

"Do you know why Zeus is so angry these days?"

"What does that have to do with anything?", sighed Ares in defeat.

"Do you know it?", repeated the Love Goddess with a smirk.

"Of course I do", scoffed the god of war annoyed. "Every god knows that he's damn jealous because Dionysus, Apollo and Hermes had shagged the punk."

"That's right", she patted his head as if he was a good, little boy.

"But what does that have to do with anything?", grunted Ares, his annoyance growing with every passing second.

"The place Apollo had... shagged young Perseus was Paris. And since Zeus is busy scolding and ranting at the poor blonde, our lovely Perseus is still sitting in the city of love, by now all on his own. The poor thing is probably bored out of his mind at that point."

"I seem to repeat myself here, but what does that have to do with anything? Why do you want me to go to Paris? The punk is their problem. Look, all I want is sex right now, so if you're not up to it, I'll leave", growled the War God.

"But dear, you are not listening to me", chuckled his girlfriend. "Like I said, you'll get sex once you arrive in Paris."

"I'm listening", encouraged the god.

The prospect of sex was nice. So he was wondering what she had in mind.

"You'll do me a favor and collect Perseus to get him back to Camp Half-Blood. Whatever you... do to him when you collect him otherwise is up to you."

"Am I understanding this right", interrupted the god. "You want me to not only get out of my way to do that punk a favor, but you also suggest that I fuck him? Are you out of your mind, woman?"

"But love", whispered Aphrodite and leaned up, until her lips were brushing against her lover's ear. "You forget one thing: I know you. The mortals you desire are strong fighters. And you can't deny that he is the strongest fighter of his time. You also have a thing for the pretty ones, I myself am the best evidence for that. And Perseus grew up to become a very pretty, young man. I know you want him. Just imagine the things you could do to him..." She purred, her breath ragged. "Don't you think that I noticed how your begging for backdoor-action always increases when you have faced him? Why don't you just go and get what you want?"

"What am I supposed to do?"

He gritted his teeth and crossed his arms over his chest. This woman was horrible. She couldn't leave him alone. Not even once. Wasn't it hard enough that the stupid punk was following him into his dreams? Did his girlfriend have to tease him about it, too?

"You are supposed to go and pick Perseus up. And when you do so, you can just bend him over your bike and fuck him into oblivion..."

"Woman, you drive me crazy", muttered the god and shook his head. "Why are you even suggesting something like that? I mean, sure, we both have our affairs with mortals. But we don't talk about them. And now you're practically setting me up with the punk? What is your ulterior motive?"

"It's actually quite simple", shrugged the Love Goddess casually. "I would love to watch how you'd press him against the red lack of your bike and fuck him until he screams and whimpers. I love you and it turns me on to imagine you dominating him..."

"Okay, okay, okay, if you insist! How could I deny you, my dear?", chuckled Ares disbelieving.

Aphrodite gave him a piece of paper with the address of the hotel and the room number the punk was staying at. He climbed his bike and looked at her for a last time. Hearing her talk had made him hard. If his girlfriend was so keen on him taking what he desired, why should he deny himself the treat any longer? Dionysus, Apollo and Hermes had taken the punk too, why shouldn't he?

The red Harley rushed through the sky, soon reaching it's destination.

Ares parked the bike on the balcony and walked through the open glass door. He scrunched his eyebrows and threw his sword. There had been a fight, obviously. Everything was dripping wet and the bed laid in shreds. Hopefully the punk was alright. Damn, where did that come from? He didn't care about the punk's well-being.

"Punk?", called the god. "Punk? Are you here?"

There was a tapping sound, like bare feet on tiles. Ares whirled around and faced a naked son of Poseidon. Percy was blinking up at him, a towel in his hand, drying his hair, water dripping down his chest, the drops slowly rolling down the dibs of his abs, until they disappeared in the pubic hair. The boy groaned in annoyance and the towel hit the floor.

"Oh come on, I'm really not in the mood for a fight now! My ass burns like fire, I can barely walk! I won't fight you, so... _please_ leave", grunted the half-blood.

Ares just sighed in relief and put his sword back. Percy blinked confused at that and stared at him intensely, demanding an answer to an unvoiced question.

"I thought there had been a fight", confessed the god unwillingly.

"Wait... You mean...", the demi-god blinked surprised, the surprise soon turning into a mischievous Cheshire grin. "You were _worried_. You thought some monster had attacked me!"

"Don't be ridiculous, punk", snorted Ares irritated.

"You were worried for my safety", singsonged the half-blood, slowly walking up to the the god. "You thought something had happened to me. You... like... me!"

"Shut up, punk!", warned the god, looming over the small teen.

"Oh, come on", chuckled Percy and stood right in front of the bulky man. "Don't tell me Mr. D, Apollo and Hermes have more balls than you."

"Don't question my badass-ness!", growled Ares darkly and leaned in some.

"You know, you're right", hummed the half-blood. "It does look like there had been a fight in here. But Hermes can be really... wild. Wouldn't have thought that the god of tricksters would be such a rough lover. I doubt anyone could top _that_."

Ares growled again, stepping up to the punk who was questioning his manliness. His hands shot forward and gripped the teen's waist hard, causing the boy to whimper. The god raised one eyebrow in confusion and tilted his head down some, taking a closer look.

"Where did you get those bruises?", asked the War God, loosening his grip slightly.

"Don't know, go and ask Apollo or Hermes", grunted the half-blood.

Growling once again, the god tightened his grip some. "No one is allowed to damage my property. I am the only one damaging what's mine."

"Oh, so now you're saying that I'm yours", laughed Percy amused.

He yelped as he was lifted into the air, wrapping his arms around the broad neck. The god exited the room and brought the boy to the Harley, placing him on top of it. Percy leaned against the machine only slightly uncomfortable. Ares gripped the long legs hard and pushed them apart.

"So are you confessing that you were worried about me?", asked the Sea Prince with a grin.

"I wasn't worried", huffed the War God, parting the legs in front of him some more, until he had the perfect view to a red, wounded hole. "I just think that no one is allowed to hurt you aside from me."

Oh yes, that one certainly looked abused. Ares chuckled wickedly, the other gods hadn't been very nice to the punk.

"Something tells me that this won't be tender", noted Percy and gulped.

So maybe provoking the god of fighting and blood was not the wisest thing to do. The smirk on Ares' face was not very soothing either. The god snapped his fingers and a knife appeared in his hand. Yeah, not a good idea at all.

"Do I... want to know?", drawled the half-blood.

"Just going to set my claim. Don't worry, it'll only hurt a bit", smirked the god and set the knife at the boy's collar-bone.

"What's that-ah!"

Ares' left hand was squeezing his tight so hard that Percy was certain that one would bruise, too. The god, by now naked (seriously, the gods needed to learn how to undress manually), sat down on the Harley, between the wide-spread legs. The knife bore into Percy's skin and cut him. Biting his lips to silent himself, he waited to Ares to finish. He wasn't a fan of pain, but he had felt worse pain during some fights. This wasn't so bad and he was curious what the god was doing there.

"There, all finished", grinned the the War God broadly.

Green eyes looked upside-down at the bleeding writing. Four Greek letters formed the god's name on his upper body now. A slight blush covered Percy's cheeks. The blush deepened as Ares leaned down to lick the blood off his skin. The god purred, placing the teen's legs over his shoulders.

"You taste delicious", moaned Ares, licking his lips. "Let's see if you feel just half good."

His hands gripped the handles, the machine purred as it was started. Percy yelped in surprise and held to the god.

"That's a good idea, hold on tight. I wouldn't want to loose you on our way."

"You... want to do me while we fly?", gasped the half-blood.

The bike got into the air and Percy clawed his nails into the god's back, causing Ares to moan in pleasure, leaning down once again to lick some blood from the cuts. The War God pushed into him and he whimpered in pain. He really needed to stop doing that, at least for a short while. His ass was not very grateful to him for all the things he put his ass threw in the last few days.

"I'll take you to the mile-high club, babe, I promise you'll never forget that", purred the War God and went deeper into the tight channels, steering the machine and trying to concentrate on fucking the son of Poseidon at the same time.

A needy moan escaped Percy's lips. Regardless of how much his hole may hurt, he craved for the pleasure of being taken by a strong man. A warm tongue licked over his chest again, the god groaned at the taste and the tightness.

"Harder", whimpered the Sea Prince.

"You're begging the wrong god here", chuckled Ares. "Believe me, once we get truly started here, you will beg the contrary."

Percy's back rubbed painfully against the machine beneath him and the position his legs were in wasn't the most comfortable either. But the thick cock ramming deep and hard into him was so making it up to him. Ares' thrusts were hard and merciless, rough and uncontrolled. Wouldn't they be on top of a modern mean of transportation, he would have said it was animalistic. His sore muscles were stretched and his limits were tested by the hard thickness.

"More", mewled the son of Poseidon.

"Wouldn't have thought you'd be such a needy bitch", growled the War God and bit Percy's neck hard, tearing the skin until he drew some more blood.

His fingers scratched the god's back, certain to draw some blood of his own. The god captured his lips in a harsh kiss, where Percy could taste his own blood on the War God's lips. The half-blood freed one of his hands from around the god's neck to jerk himself off. The wind caressed his skin as they flew towards camp.

"Harder", demanded the teen in a harsh voice.

"Mh... Not a needy bitch then?", asked Ares playfully, thrusting even harder and more frantic now to please his young lover.

"A very needy bitch, but one that knows what he wants", growled Percy, his eyes darkened by lust as he kissed the god hard.

If the past days had taught him one thing about himself then it was this simple truth. He _was_ a needy bitch, craving for a cock up his ass, a strong man dominating him. His own motions grew faster until he finally felt his orgasm approach.

"Cum within me", ordered the half-blood breathlessly as he ejaculated.

Ares groaned at the command, he wouldn't have figured the punk would know what he wanted.

"Guess you're right, needy, little bitch that knows what he wants. If you want it, I won't deny it to you", purred the god and came deep within the half-blood as he felt the muscles around his dick contracting at the teen's orgasm.

The Harley sped over the ocean while Ares rode his orgasm out to the last drop.

/break\

Her breath was ragged and she tried to get some fresh air to cool her down. She bit her lips and breathed as deep as possible (glad she still remembered how to breath).

"Don't you think it's kind of sick to watch your own boyfriend fucking someone else?", questioned the goddess next to her.

Aphrodite snorted and looked at Artemis oddly. "Don't you think it's kind of sick to watch a man fuck a boy, even though you yourself swore off men?"

"She has a point there. Someone any more popcorn?", piped Hestia up and walked up to them.

"Me!", chorused Persephone, Nemesis and Hecate.

"Thanks, no", declined Iris. "Can I have some more of your celery, Demeter?"

"Of course, but now silence, girls! I want to understand what they're saying", chided Demeter.

* * *

><p>End note: Okay, so this chapter had been lots of fun to write, but I miserably failed at the motorbike-stuff. It's hard to find out what they're called in English when you don't even know what they're called in German...<p>

On a different matter: The ones eager for the Poseidon/Percy chapter... Another idea had hit me, so for those who can't wait, I'm now officially writing a Poseidon/Percy and Triton/Percy fanfiction, too. Go on and check it out. ^_~


	6. Hephaestus

PJatO || Polympians || PJatO || Percy in Paradise || PJatO || Polympians || PJatO

Title: Percy in Paradise – Aphrodite's Scheming

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post series; no Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresome, incest, anal, explicit intercourse, h/c, bondage, slight blood-play

Main Pairing: Polympians (Dionysus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Hades/Percy, Poseidon/Percy)

Side Pairings: Hadephone, Zera, Aphres, Poseitrite, Nicabeth, Lukercy (past), Percabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hestia, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Iris, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hecate, Ares, Demeter, Zeus, Persephone, Hades, Nemesis, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Amphitrite, Tyson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Thalia Grace

Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart after he had given up on immortality for her. Aphrodite comes up with a wicked plan. Though they have to face the opposing goddesses.

Each chapter a separate pairing so you can skip one if it's not your cup of tea without missing anything. Means this is (with prolog and epilog) going to be a ten-chapter-story.

**Percy in Paradise**

_Aphrodite's Scheming_

_Fifth Seduction: Hephaestus, With the Help of Hecate_

Percy groaned into his cushion, his eyes tightly closed. Never in his life before had he been so tired. There had been one man after the other, taking him, each more rough than the one before. One thing was for sure, he would sleep the whole, freaking day and the night and the day after that.

"Percy? I've seen that you've returned... Can we talk?"

Groaning in annoyance, he tried to hide beneath his blankets. That wasn't what he needed now. Annabeth hadn't talked with him in weeks, why would she want to talk to him now?

"What do you want, Chase?", grunted Percy. "I'm tired. I don't need a preach now."

"I'm not hear to preach or to fight. I just want to talk... like before we got together."

Opening his eyes in curiosity, he turned around some and looked at the blonde girl.

"Talk... Like friends?", murmured the son of Poseidon and looked at her.

"Yeah, I would like that", smiled Annabeth and nodded.

"What about?", whispered Percy and tilted his head.

"I don't know", shrugged the blonde. "About your life, maybe? I feel like I don't know what's going on with you anymore."

"You make it sound like that's my fault", snorted the boy.

"I'm not here to fight", repeated the girl and averted her eyes. "I didn't know how to handle the situation. You can't really blame me for that. You've been my first boyfriend and you broke up with me to confess that you're gay. That's not easy for a girl. Really not. And seeing you every day at camp hadn't made it easier."

"I... know that", murmured Percy. "But it wasn't easy for me either. I had to come to terms with being gay. And I would have needed my best friend."

"I know", whispered Annabeth. "Look... I've... been selfish and stupid, okay? Not even being the child of Athena saves you from making stupid decisions sometimes. I'm... sorry... But I want my best friend back. I want you back in my life."

"Really...?", asked the green-eyed teen surprised.

"Really, seaweed brain", giggled Annabeth and sat down on the bed next to him. "What do you say... Friends again?"

"Friends again, wise girl", smiled Percy and looked at her. "So... what do you want to talk about?"

"Dunno, how about you tell me where you've been the last three days", shrugged the blonde.

"You don't want to know", blushed the boy.

"I do. We're friends, right? I want to know what's happening in your life. And... you've disappeared for three whole days. That got us all worried here", grunted the blonde.

"No, really", objected Percy and shook his head a bit.

"Come on!", edged Annabeth on. "Tell me! Is it... a boy?" She wriggled her eyebrows. "If it's a boy, you can tell me. Really. I'm... over it. For some time now, I guess I just never realized it, because I've been so focused on being angry with you..."

"So... you're sure I can tell you? I don't think you'll like to hear it", hummed the hero.

"Tell me, I promise I'll listen and stay calm, alright?", grinned the blonde.

"Okay... So... it had started with the anniversary of Castor's death", sighed Percy. "I... went to the Big House to consult Mr. D... But... we... you know..."

"You had sex with Mister D?", squealed Annabeth and blushed furiously. "How... was it...?"

"Good", a satisfied grin laid on the boy's lips. "Very good... A bit kinky, but good..."

"So you've been with Mr. D for the last three days?", asked Annabeth and crawled closer.

"No... The thing is... The next day when I woke up, he had been away. And I... have been angry. Then Apollo came and picked me, brought me to Paris for a real date and we kind of..."

"You... also had sex with Apollo? Goodness, what's going on?", gasped the blonde, still blushing.

"I'm not finished", chuckled Percy. "Apollo had to return to Olympus and left me in Paris. Then Hermes came with an apologetic gift from Mr. D. We... went to the hotel and... well..."

"Dionysus, Apollo and Hermes?", blinked the daughter of Athena, her blush darkening some.

"And Ares", mumbled the boy, barely audible.

"Did you just say Ares?", repeated Annabeth. "As in, tries to kill you all the time Ares?"

"Don't know, I guess Apollo send him to get me back to camp... And he kind of... ravished me on the ride...", shrugged Percy and sat up some, wincing at the movement.

"How...", she coughed slightly to cover her embarrassment. "How is sex with a god? I mean... Our parents did that. But only with, like, one god. You've had four of them."

"The gods are some horny and kinky bastards. They're really hard to satisfy. But damn, they're good...", Percy bit his lips and purred at the memory. "Apollo is a really tender lover, while Dionysus enjoys it to the last drop. Hermes is very playful and Ares is rough and hard. You can't compare them, they're so different..."

"But... Four gods? What's going on? Four in three days... That's a bit... That can't be a coincident!"

"I know", shrugged the half-blood. "I guess someone up there – namely Lady Aphrodite – decided to hold true to her promise about making my love-life interesting."

"Do you... think it's over? I mean, that those four were it? Or... do you think... others want a turn with you, too?", asked Annabeth in a hushed voice. "Like some kind of competition because they want to know who's the best lover and you have to decide in the end?"

"I have no idea", laughed Percy and shrugged. "I guess... I'll take it as it comes."

"Or they take you and cum?", grinned the blonde and winked at him.

Now it was Percy's turn to blush, before they both laughed loudly at that.

"It's nice to see you two getting along again", smiled a voice from behind them.

They jumped and turned to stare at the woman. Obviously a goddess, dark, mysterious, magical and mystical. It wasn't hard to tell that it was Hecate, even though she had never visited camp before.

"Uh... Lady Hecate, what are you doing here...?", asked Percy slowly.

"I'm here because you have a very important appointment this afternoon", smirked Hecate.

"Oh no you don't!", interrupted a screeching voice. "And you, Annabeth, get away from that slut!"

"Mom?", gasped Annabeth wide-eyed.

"I guess that in a hundred years there hadn't been so many visits by the gods as this week", grunted Percy, ignoring Athena's insult, but rather focusing on Hecate. "Where do you want to bring me?"

"There is someone, who always keeps himself busy, not having the time to go and look for you. Someone, who doesn't really believe in having a chance with you anyway. Someone, who Aphrodite owes a big portion of happiness", answered Hecate with a smirk.

"That's enough!", interrupted Athena angered. "I've had enough of this boy whoring himself through Olympus! You and your lot have no right to corrupt the gods like that! Wasn't it enough that Aphrodite made my daughter believe to be in love with him? Is she not sick of her games yet?"

"Mom!", growled Annabeth angrily. "Stop insulting him! Percy is my friend and I do not tolerate you talking about him like that! Besides, no one made me believe I was in love with him! I just... He was a substitute for me, after the first boy I ever loved had died! Just as much as I was his substitute after the first boy he had ever loved had died!"

While Annabeth was busy giving her mother a piece of her mind, the lady of magic sneaked around them to fetch Percy and disappeared in a flashy show of magic.

/break\

Percy groaned in pain. This kind of transportation was horrible, he felt like his guts had been turned upside-down and then got twisted. There was a pondering inside his head... Oh. Not inside his head. He blinked and looked around. Hephaestus' working place. Though Hecate had obviously already fled the scene. The only one aside from him was a grumpy looking Hephaestus, even though it didn't look like the god had noticed him just yet.

"So... You get along well with Lady Hecate?"

It seemed a good way of starting a conversation. The tall, bulky man jumped in surprise. Sure, the god of smiths wasn't really used to visitors. Maybe Percy could have started with something along the lines of 'Hello, Lord Hephaestus' or something like that. A grumpy looking not all that perfect face looked at him. Hephaestus was not the most handsome god, but certainly the most well-built. All the work had formed him into a really strong and manly man. Percy gulped at those muscular, strong arms. How would it feel to be held by them? A slight blush spread over his cheeks. Four gods fucking him in three days and he already thought about the fifth.

"What are you doing here, lad?", grunted the smith annoyed.

"Uh... Lady Hecate brought me here... So that makes me think, you get along with her?"

"I don't know why that should be your business", growled the big man irritated and turned around to get back to work. "Get lost."

"Uhm... How am I supposed to get lost?", asked the boy in a small voice. "A goddess teleported me here... I actually don't even know where we are..."

"Then just...", muttered the god and made a hasty motion with his hands. "Sit somewhere in a corner until Heca comes back to collect you!"

"Heca?", repeated Percy and sat down on a couch in a corner obediently.

"Hecate, that is Lady Hecate to you, lad", grunted the god. "And now just be silent and stay there."

"I'm not a dog, so stop ordering me around!", protested the half-blood annoyed.

"This would be so much easier if you were one", muttered Hephaestus darkly.

"So...", drawled Percy and leaned back on the broad sleeping-couch.

"What was so hard to understand about being silent and staying put?", growled the god, though still staying focused on his work, with his back turned to the boy. "Now shut that mouth of yours!"

"How come you and Lady Hecate get along so well?", asked the teen.

"She never bothered with my appearance. She had been an outcast, too. Most thought her magic creepy", answered the smith reluctantly. "Here, I answered your question. Now stop bothering me."

"She's something like your best friend, then?", hummed Percy curiously.

"Yes. And now shut up! I try to work over here!", growled the tall male.

"That's the point where I tried to get to!", sighed the green-eyed boy.

"What point? In my father's name, just spill this point you're trying to get to!"

"Your best friend brings you something to play with and you rather work?", asked the teen.

"I have no idea what you're talking about", muttered Hephaestus in defeat and laid his hammer down. "The only thing Heca brought here is..."

"Me", chuckled Percy and made himself a bit more comfortable, stretching lusciously on the couch.

The god turned around slowly, throwing a disbelieving glare at the teen. Percy's orange camp shirt had been pushed back and revealed a flat yet muscular stomach. Broad hips and long legs, closely hugged by a tight fitting jeans. A petite (at least for Hephaestus' standards) hand pushed the shirt up some more, revealing a nice chest with pretty, pink nipples. A long neck, that led to the boy's face. Such a cute nose and rosy, plumb lips, looking so kissable and soft. Though the most amazing part of the boy were those mesmerizing, sea-green eyes that bore into his very soul.

Perfection.

Not in thousands of years he could ever built something even remotely as beautiful.

The shirt went up just the tiniest bit more and something else caught his eyes. An angered frown marred his face as he walked up to the teen and tipped his shirt off, just to see that his eyes hadn't betrayed him. His fists shook in anger.

"Can't he just for once leave his dirty hands off the things I want?"

Percy blinked in surprise and looked down on himself. Oh. There was still Ares' name written over his chest. Why in the world had he let that jerk do this in the first place? Hephaestus stamped off, just to return seconds later, pressing a flask against Percy's lips.

"Drink", ordered the god, his voice still angry.

It seemed like a good idea to not anger the smith any further, so he drank. Nectar, was the first thing that came to his mind. Hephaestus obviously wanted the cuts to disappear as soon as possible.

"So, now that you have me half-naked, how about you finish this?", grinned Percy lopsided.

The god looked at him in astonishment and put the flask of nectar down.

"Don't play with me, lad", warned Hephaestus. "Why should such a pretty thing like you want me?"

"Well", drawled the half-blood and sat up, tracing the god's muscles with his fingers. "Because I like my men strong. Ares may be a strong fighter, but you... You're stronger than him..."

Percy purred slightly and looked up at the smith with half-lid eyes, licking his lips slowly, laying his arms around the broad neck and pulling the tall man close. He was getting better at this. At getting what he wanted. Maybe Athena wasn't so wrong about him after all. He sure felt like a little slut when he recalled the past few days. But who said that being a slut was something bad? He pulled Hephaestus down into a harsh kiss, his hands fisting the god's hair.

"I want you", whispered Percy in a seductive voice, knowing he had to get that into the god's thick head. "You're strong, I want you to hold me in your arms. I want your rough fingers touching my whole body, I want to feel them pressing into my sensitive hole. You've got big hands, I'm sure that something else about you is rather big, too... And I want something else _within_ me."

Hephaestus groaned in arousal, feeling himself hardening at the boy's words. If this was a joke, it was a cruel one. His hands pulled the bothersome jeans out of the way and grabbed the round ass hard. It was so soft beneath his hands, he couldn't resist squeezing it some more, making the teen whimper in need and buckle his hips.

"Touch my entrance", demanded the half-blood in a husky voice. "Finger me, until I beg you to take me. And then I want you to fuck me, until I'll forget where's up and where's down."

The god's breath was ragged and his cock was achingly hard while he did what he was told. His fingers slipped into the extremely tight opening, the boy in his arms mewled delicately at that, and then he started to scissor them and work the tightness, stretching him, massaging his prostate, doing everything to get more of these wonderful, wanton sounds.

"Oh goodness", whimpered the teen. "Enough, that's enough, please, just take me, please!"

The boy's hole truly was sensitive, Hephaestus couldn't wait to fill it with his aching member. He laid the hero down onto the couch and lifted the long legs onto his shoulders before he positioned his tip against the tight hole. Even after preparing the teen for a quarter hour, the muscles still nearly didn't give way at all, the god had to slowly force himself into the tightness. The lad though didn't seem to mind. Instead of sounds of pain, he only received lustful moans and needy whimpers. And more begging. The boy was even more beautiful when he was begging.

"You're so big", moaned Percy, his head thrown back. "Gods, so much bigger than Ares!"

He knew exactly how to stroke a god's ego. Hephaestus reacted by thrusting hard into him, hitting his prostate, causing him to see starts. Callous fingers played with his nipples and wrapped around his member, the smith stimulating him in every way possible, until it was too much and he came, spraying his cum onto their stomachs. His orgasm soon forced Hephaestus to ejaculate, too. Percy worked his muscles as best as he could, milking the thick hardness within him, trying to get as much of the god's warm cum as possible.

Why in the world Aphrodite had _decided_ between Ares and Hephaestus was beyond him.

He could live with getting laid by them both... Mh... Maybe even at the same time...


	7. Hades

PJatO || Polympians || PJatO || Percy in Paradise || PJatO || Polympians || PJatO

Title: Percy in Paradise – Aphrodite's Scheming

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post series; no Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresome, incest, anal, explicit intercourse, h/c, bondage, slight blood-play, child abuse (mentioned/past)

Main Pairing: Polympians (Dionysus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Poseidon/Percy)

Side Pairings: Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Aphrodite/Ares, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Nico/Annabeth, Luke/Percy (past), Percy/Annabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hestia, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Iris, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hecate, Ares, Demeter, Zeus, Persephone, Hades, Nemesis, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Amphitrite, Tyson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Thalia Grace

Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart after he had given up on immortality for her. Aphrodite comes up with a wicked plan. Though they have to face the opposing goddesses.

Each chapter a separate pairing so you can skip one if it's not your cup of tea without missing anything. Means this is (with prolog and epilog) going to be a ten-chapter-story.

**Percy in Paradise**

_Aphrodite's Scheming_

_Sixth Seduction: Hades, With the Help of Persephone_

"Percy? Percy, wakey-wakey!"

Percy mewled and tried to hide his face in the cushion beneath him. Though it didn't feel like his own cushion. Scrunching his eyebrows he thought about opening his eyes.

"Jackson, you lazy-ass, get up now!"

"Nico!", moaned the green-eyed boy and turned around. "Go and annoy someone else! I'm dead on my feet!"

"You are not on your feet", corrected the other half-blood with a chuckle. "And after all I've heard... You haven't spend all that much time on your feet in the last few days anyway. More on your back."

"Shut the fuck up, asshole!", grunted Percy and blushed, sitting up.

Though he went back down with a painful wince. He heard an amused huffing and felt that someone sat down next to him.

"Like I said; Too much time on your back", smirked Nico and fished something out of his pocket.

"What are you doing here, anyway?", grunted the older teen displeased and sat up again, though this time more slowly.

"Here, drink that", ordered the half-Italian and offered him a flask.

"Right", snorted Percy. "As if I'd just do what you say. What's that?"

"Some kind of potion. 'Phone gave it to me, said she had it from Lady Aphrodite. Said it was some kind of... healing potion", answered Nico and shrugged. "I didn't want any more information."

"I kind of don't think I should truly drink it", muttered the son of Poseidon sceptically, though he took the flask nonetheless.

If Aphrodite had set all that up, then she probably had her plans with that potion-thing, too. It didn't taste half bad and it send a tingly sensation through his whole body, stopping at his ass. Now he truly wanted to know what this potion was supposed to do. But the sore feeling lessened.

"Where's Hephaestus?", asked Percy curiously and looked around.

"He had to leave. Lord Zeus wanted all Olympian gods to attend a gathering on mount Olympus, or something like that. Anyway, I'm here to fetch you. So... You gonna come?"

"Fetch me? Why? Is something wrong with camp?", wanted the Sea Prince to know.

"Nothing wrong with camp", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes. "'Phone wanted me to fetch you."

"Lady Persephone? Why?", asked Percy suspiciously.

"I don't know, I'm only the messenger. She's the one who wants to talk to you. So... you gonna come with me, seaweed brain?", grunted the Ghost Prince irritated.

"Oh well, why not?", sighed the son of Poseidon and shrugged. "I don't want to stay in this gloomy atmosphere, at least not without Hephaestus..."

"Aw, don't tell me the great hero of Olympus wants to snuggle after sex?", chuckled Nico amused.

"Shut up, asshole!", growled Percy and blushed. "But... cuddling would be nice for a change..."

"Maybe you'd get a chance to cuddle if you'd stay in the bed of one god at least for a while", accused the son of Hades with a shrug and offered the older demi-god his arm. "Come on, we need to shadow-travel."

"Why are you being such a jerk?", huffed the green-eyed boy annoyed and took the offered arm.

"Because it's only natural to be a jerk towards your step-mother at first."

"Wha-" The rest of Percy's sentence got lost in the shadows.

Darkness engulfed them and Percy felt the eager spark jolting through his body. He enjoyed shadow-traveling thoroughly, it was one of the most exciting things he knew. But he hated the landing. Especially since Nico wasn't the best when it came to those. The two half-bloods stumbled through the darkness and onto a soft surface. Something hard hit him and pressed him down onto the softness. He blinked a few times and looked up into Nico's dark eyes.

"What did you mean by step-mother?", grunted Percy. "And would you mind getting off me?"

"Oh come on, seaweed brain", laughed Nico and rolled his eyes. "Annie already told me about your little adventure through Olympus... What do you think could possibly be so important that you're needed in my father's castle?"

"The implication that your father wants to get into my pants aside, did you just call Annabeth Annie? Since when are you two getting along so well?", hummed the Sea Prince intrigued.

The half-blood on top of him blushed slightly and shrugged.

"When I said you're supposed to collect young Perseus for me, I didn't mean to collect him for yourself", chuckled a sweet voice from the door.

The demi-gods whirled around and stared at the Spring Goddess wide-eyed.

"Lady Persephone... why... Nico said you wanted to talk to me...? And you, dumbass, get off me!"

Percy pushed Nico off, causing the younger demi-god to nearly fall off the bed.

"What's going on here, Nico?", growled the dark voice of the Death God.

"Nothing, I just had... problems with the exit again and we landed a bit... well..."

"I can see that", grunted Hades and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

His eyes wandered over, from his only son to the beautiful youth on his bed. This must have been the best idea his beloved wife ever had. Luring the pretty half-blood into the underworld so he could make the teen his. After all, there were many others who already had a shot at it. And this was a fine opportunity, he wouldn't miss Persephone as much if he had the pretty lad to entertain him during the summer time.

"What – exactly – am I doing here?", demanded Percy to know, getting up.

He had a pretty good idea what he was supposed to do here. But there was still the little matter of his free will in the way of the plans of the gods.

"After your little... adventure throughout the beds of the gods, I thought you'd know", smiled Persephone and walked up to him to lean in to whisper into the boys ear. "Don't worry, _I_ won't stay in your way like some other wives."

"Of course you won't", huffed Percy irritated. "Because my way doesn't cross yours."

The family of death blinked a bit surprised, Nico sitting cross-legged on the floor in front of the bed, Hades slightly behind them. The son of Poseidon stemmed his hands in his hips and glared at the Death God with a truly murderous look in his sea-green eyes.

"Since you gods seem so keen on gossiping I guess I already earned a certain... reputation in the last couple of days. So I will tell you something: I am not a whore and I will not spread my legs for every guy who snaps his fingers. See, I make a habit out of not screwing guys anymore who tried to kill me more than once."

"Oh come on!", groaned Hades irritated. "How's that fair? You've spread your legs for Ares, too!"

Blinking in slight surprise, the Sea Prince looked the god up and down. It seemed as if the oh-so scary god of death and eternal torture was pouting!

"That was in fair battle. _You_ locked me into your dungeon to let me rot there!", growled the son of Poseidon and turned around to leave.

"Wait! Where are you going, Perce?", called Nico after his friend confused.

"I'll go. There certainly is a way out of here! I have someplace – anyplace – else to be right now!"

Persephone sighed in exaggeration and shook her head. Why did his husband have to make everything complicated and bothersome?

"What... just happened?", grunted Hades, completely confused.

"Your charm, dad, your charm", grinned his son cheekily.

"I would ground you, but I know it's futile", muttered the god irritated. "And now, if you'd excuse me, I guess I have someone to follow..."

"Oh no, you don't!", interrupted his wife with one raised eyebrow. "I'll follow him. You just stay here and wait until he returns. And believe me, he will return."

"I'll trust you on this one", nodded Hades and sat down on his bed.

Persephone smirked and beamed herself outside of the palace. The teen couldn't have gotten far in this time. And truly, she saw him in her garden, standing between the silver and golden trees bearing gems and pearls of all kind.

"Tell me, how do you plan on escaping the underworld?", hummed the Spring Goddess curiously.

"I... don't know", sighed Percy and turned around to look at her. "So just send me back."

"I'm sorry, but you are needed here", smiled Persephone apologetically.

"I'm _needed_? As I just said, I am not a whore", growled the son of Poseidon.

"Who says that being a whore has to be a bad thing?", shrugged the woman. "What do you think about my garden? It's beautiful, isn't it?"

A bit confused by the sudden change of topic, Percy shrugged and took a closer look around. It was quite lovely. Trees made out of the finest metals, their leaves and flowers consisting of gems.

"It's... nice, I guess..."

"Hades made it for me. Because no plant grows in the underworld", smiled the Spring Goddess nostalgically. "Look, Perseus, I know he can be rough. I still remember how we got together... It's just the way he is. He's quite the caveman. Knocking his chosen one out and holding them captive in his cave. Did it with me, tried it with you. You've only been in that dungeon for a couple of hours. You have no idea what he had planned for you."

"That's bullshit", snorted the green-eyed teen and rolled his eyes.

"Are you sure about that?", hummed Persephone and tilted her head. "As sure as you were that Dionysus despises you, or that Ares is only a brute thinking of about how to beat you, or that you'd never have sex with a god?"

Percy stocked for a second. She had a valid point there. This week already had proven to turn his whole world-view upside-down. Still, Hades had gone too far in the past. Kidnapping his mother, trying to kill him on different occasions.

"Not enough reason", grunted the son of Poseidon stubbornly.

"Then at least give him a chance. He can... surprise you."

Contemplating his options, the hero shrugged. "A deal; I'll go back up there and... talk to him. If he can't convince me to share his bed, you'll get me back to camp without any protests."

"Okay", agreed Persephone with a short nod.

Sighing in defeat he turned around to get back to the bedroom. He was here, why shouldn't he give it a try then? It surprised him how fast he found his way back to the colorful bedroom. Nearly as much as the colorfulness of the room surprised him. The influence of the Spring Goddess was hard to deny if one took a closer look at the decor.

"You're back", noted the slightly bored looking god on the king-sized bed.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious", grunted Percy and rolled his eyes.

"Ain't I the one supposed to be all grumpy and gloomy?", chuckled Hades.

Sea-green eyes were rolled once again and the teen walked up to the big bed. Okay, so he had to admit that the whole dark and dangerous demeanor was very appealing. It was hard to resist a bad boy, had always been kind of hard.

"You're a caveman."

"And you're a Disney-princess. What are we doing, exactly?", replied the god intrigued.

"It's what your wife said", snorted Percy and shook his head. "That you're a caveman. All pulling the one you want on their hair into your cave and stuff. You realize that that's kind of... I don't know, old fashioned maybe? I'd appreciate some kind of sign of affection of some sorts."

"Very well", nodded Hades and removed his robes.

Percy blinked dumbfounded at that. Okay, so that was not what he had meant. It seemed he wasn't mistaken about the Death God after all. Though his sad musings were interrupted as he recognized a certain face in between the tortured-looking souls waved into the god's boxer-shorts.

"Is that really...?", whispered Percy disbelievingly, leaning down, a hurt expression in his eyes.

"It is", nodded Hades, grabbing the teen's wrist and pulling him down into his lap, his fingers laced into the black silken hair. "I wished for a special punishment for him. After everything he did to you. I am... slightly obsessed with you, but I find it hard to express such things. But I promise you I will never again let someone hurt you like he did."

Great. How was he supposed to withstand Hades now? The only possible answer that came to his mind was kissing the Death God. He slung his arms around Hades' neck and straddled the god's lap. The man gasped into their kiss as Percy's ass rubbed against his half-erect member. The Lord of the Underworld tore the clothes apart that stood between himself and the one that would become his second consort. The teen grunted irritated and broke their kiss.

"So not cool", muttered Percy. "You can't just rip other people's clothes apart. They cost money!"

Hades laughed amused at that. "You seem not to know this, Perseus, but frankly enough I am also the god of riches. Money is the least problem."

"Now, once again, listen closely", growled the half-blood dangerously, his eyes darkening as the sea during a storm, his hands gripping the god's head hard, lifting his face so they were locking eyes. "I am not for sale. I do this because I want it, because I feel like doing it. Because I _can_. I'm not a whore you can buy with the right amount of money. And I'm not about to forget that you kidnapped my mother or that you tried to kill me. You will have to make up for that. You will have to earn my trust first. This is screwing, nothing more. Not as long as you haven't proven to me that it's worth risking more. That have you is worth risking more."

Fierce. Determined. Strong-willed. The things he had been fascinated with ever since he first met Percy Jackson. Even as a boy he had proven to be... different. Special. The kind of special he had always seeked in a partner. The kind of special that made him kidnap Persephone oh-so long ago.

"I didn't mean to call you a whore", laughed Hades slightly amused. "I merely meant that I like giving my lovers everything they want and need. I would never offer goods for sex. And I do understand that you are still upset with me for my past actions."

"Upset is... a very mild word", chuckled the son of Poseidon.

"Then let me start making it up to you by... making love to you", suggested the Death God with a slight grin, lifting the teen off him and laying him slowly down on the bed.

Hades rid himself of his boxer shorts, placing them next to the bed before taking his time to enjoy the sight in front of him. The hero of Olympus, sprawled on his sheets, long luscious legs invitingly spread, lustful sea-green eyes staring at him with a silent demand.

There was no way he could ever repay Persephone for this present. She had always disapproved of his mortal lovers, had always been jealous. But this was a deal he could live with. No mortal lovers anymore, but he would get Percy Jackson during the summer.

"Then please, show me that you have another, a different side", demanded Percy and spread his legs some more, licking his lips eagerly.

A smirk was aimed his way as the god leaned down and captured his lips, sneaky fingers finding their way to his entrance. A surprised yelp interrupted their kiss.

"Something wrong?", asked Hades concerned, two fingers trying to enter the tightness.

"It's just...", Percy blushed deeply and shook his head. "Nothing."

"Are you sure?", wanted the god to know, stopping in his movement.

"Yeah... It's just... stupid, you know? I should be... Jeez, I'm getting paranoid here...", sighed Percy.

"What's wrong?", grunted the Lord of the Underworld irritated, staring down at the boy.

"I think... I start thinking that Lady Aphrodite drugged me."

"Why?", the concern in Hades' voice was evident, he sat up some, eying Percy a bit closer.

"I may have not had that much sex before in my life. But even I know that, seriously, after all the sex I have had in the last four days, I should not only be sore but also... loose. Something is wrong here. Something with my body. And that is so not right."

The god laughed relieved and shook his head. Scrunching his eyes annoyed, Percy hit the man's upper arm and huffed slightly. Great, he gave the god a second chance and Hades made fun of him!

"Don't look so grumpy", chuckled the Death God. "I just had to laugh because of the face you made. You drank the potion Nico gave to you from Persephone, right?" He paused a second to wait for the teen to nod in acknowledgment. "It's a special little something Hecate had brewed together. Something to... make it a bit easier for you. Let's just say it keeps you virginally tight and gives your muscles the ability to stretch without tearing. That's what you get when the goddess of love works with the goddess of balance and the goddess of magic."

"Oh... So that's why it feels so... extremely intense", mumbled the teen with a vibrant blush.

Just great. As if he hadn't been responsive enough. But now it felt again like he had never been touched before, as if it was a completely new sensation. Sure, because he hadn't been horny enough as it was. Did those goddesses have to meddle with that, too? All curses and thoughts fled his mind as the fingers within him started to scissor him. The last time it had been this intense for him was when he had first touched himself. Gods, how good that felt right now.

"We'll be able to enjoy your virgin tightness for all eternity without having to fear to tear you", purred the god aroused, removing his fingers from the hole.

Long legs were wrapped around his waist, accompanied by a needy whimper. Hades smirked knowingly, he had heard explicitly from his wife what a wanton little thing Percy was (he still wondered how exactly she knew, though). And that the mischievous goddesses had turned the hero into an even needier little submissive was a nice bonus.

"You can't wait for a cock up your ass, can you?", chuckled the god.

"Would you... just do me a favor and get that dick into me and stop talking?", grunted the green-eyed half-blood with a blush.

"I won't deny you", smirked Hades, slowly pushing into the extreme tightness, kissing the teen hungrily. "You know...", panted the god as he started thrusting in and out of the deliciously tight hole. "You keep... talking like you're a whore, like you're the one being controlled... You have no idea how much control you have over us gods..."

"I?", laughed Percy amused, interrupting himself with a moan. "How can I control the gods?"

"You have us all wrapped around your little finger", chuckled the Death God, increasing his speed.

"Yeah, right", grunted the teen and rolled his eyes.

Another moan from his own lips interrupted him and he gave up on talking, reducing his speech to whimpering, moaning and demanding more. Hades was surprisingly tender, slowing down once both their orgasms were built up, going agonizingly slow to enjoy it as long as possible. The cold fingers wrapped around his member felt strange to Percy, but it somehow was a good kind of strange. Still, at one point he couldn't hold back any longer and came, spraying his cum on his own and his lover's stomach. A bit upset that the teen couldn't hold it a little longer, the god too started going at it harder again. He thrust deeper and harder into the contracting channels, drawing those beautiful sounds from the rosy lips, until he followed Percy and came deep inside the half-blood. Trying to catch his breath again, the god fell down on the bed next to the teen. He just wanted to say something when he noticed that Percy was already fast asleep. Maybe the gods should have slowed down a bit and given him a bit more time to rest in between. And maybe he could have shortened their intercourse a bit, too. Smirking in satisfaction, he pushed the boy's bangs out of his eyes and leaned down do steal a last kiss from the teen's lips.

"You have no idea how much power you have over us", whispered Hades before he closed his eyes.


	8. Nico

PJatO || Polympians || PJatO || Percy in Paradise || PJatO || Polympians || PJatO

Title: Percy in Paradise – Aphrodite's Scheming

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post series; no Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresome, incest, anal, explicit intercourse, h/c, bondage, slight blood-play, child abuse (mentioned/past)

Main Pairing: Polympians (Dionysus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Poseidon/Percy)

Side Pairings: Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Aphrodite/Ares, Poseidon/AMphitrite, Nico/Percy, Luke/Percy (past), Percy/Annabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hestia, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Iris, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hecate, Ares, Demeter, Zeus, Persephone, Hades, Nemesis, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Amphitrite, Tyson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Thalia Grace

Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart after he had given up on immortality for her. Aphrodite comes up with a wicked plan. Though they have to face the opposing goddesses.

Each chapter a separate pairing so you can skip one if it's not your cup of tea without missing anything. Means this is (with prolog and epilog) going to be a ten-chapter-story.

I'm sorry for this interlude, I know here is supposed to be the Zeus/Percy-chapter, but it had a life of it's own. And I felt like there is the need to work on the emotional level of this fanfictions - but none of the gods are suited for that. So I couldn't withstand the urge to put some Nicercy into it, too. Again, sorry. If you're not fond of it, just skip it. Next will be Zeus, I promise.

**Percy in Paradise**

_Aphrodite's Scheming_

_Smutty Interlude Seduction: Nico, With the Help of Hades_

Sea-green eyes opened slowly, the moment they focused on the face in front of them, he froze. His heartbeat increased and he felt like hyperventilating for a moment, until cold arms wrapped around his waist, turning him over until his head was pushed down onto a broad chest.

"Calm down, Perseus", murmured someone. "You're safe with me."

Percy blinked, trying to focus. He turned again to look at the face that had scared him so much.

"Can you... please get my former step-father away from me...?", whispered the half-blood.

The god holding him tightly nodded and threw the boxer-shorts out of sight. Percy sighed relieved and cuddled a bit closer to the Death God. Though... how come he was cuddling at all?

"Why are you still here?", asked the son of Poseidon confused.

"Oh, excuse me if I bother you. Should I leave?", chuckled Hades amused.

"No. I mean... all the other gods were always away when I woke up..."

"How about we get dressed and join my family at breakfast and talk then?", suggested Hades and stood, stretching lazily.

Disappointment shone in his eyes. The first time he would finally get a god to cuddle, said god decided that family breakfast was more important. He sighed and stood too, following the god.

"Shower first. I want warm, running water", demanded the teen.

"No, shower later. You don't know Demeter when it comes to breakfast", grunted Hades, throwing a black cloth at the son of his brother.

Taking it in his hands, the Sea Prince frowned up at the Death God. It felt nice, soft as if caressing his skin. He had never felt it before, but he guessed it to be silk.

"And what am I supposed to do with that?", asked Percy ridiculed, spreading the... sheet in front of him, having absolute no clue what to do with it. "Am I supposed to change the bedsheets or what?"

"You are supposed to get dressed", replied Hades and rolled his eyes. "Did my brother not taught you how to wear a toga?"

"No. I'm gay, not a drag queen. I don't wear dresses. Especially not if they're made of bedsheets."

Shaking his head in irritation, the god took the toga out of the boy's hand and started tying it correctly around the slender body, dressing him in a very short toga. He had some modifications done with it, making it so short that it only barely covered the boy's ass. Once the toga was tied, he turned the teen around so the half-blood was facing the big mirror opposite of the bed.

"I'm wearing... a short, black dress", grunted Percy displeased. "Made out of _bedsheets_."

"Those are no bedsheets", laughed Hades, turning to the vanity and picking something out of a silver jewelry box. "There, this will make it perfect."

A brooch was pinned at the toga on his left shoulder. A skull made of silver with ruby eyes.

"Is this... Persephone's?", asked Percy suspiciously.

"No, this is yours. I'm the god of riches, sometimes when I get bored, I craft jewelry out of them. Some I give to Persephone, some I keep. And some... I'll give to you."

A small blush spread over his cheeks and he nodded, taking the god's hand.

"Well, show me where breakfast is. I'm actually starving. I think I haven't been eating since Apollo took me out to dinner in Paris", changed Percy the topic.

"They should have given you at least enough time to eat. We want you healthy, after all."

"Yeah, so I can serve you better", grunted the son of Poseidon darkly.

"You're doing it again", chided Hades, lifting the teen's head to look into those stunning, green eyes.

"I am only stating the truth", muttered Percy.

"You seriously need to think about that again", snorted the Death God. "You mean so much more to us gods than a simple fuck."

"Not gonna believe that", chuckled the son of Poseidon. "Just... skip the emotional crap and get to the food for now, okay?"

"For now", agreed Hades reluctantly, leading the teen down the hall.

Voices could be heard from farther away, a cheerful female voices. Probably Persephone and Demeter, guessed the half-blood. Their walk was uncomfortably silent and Percy was grateful once they reached the dining hall, where the two goddesses were seated at a long table. Though, they were far from alone. Artemis, Aphrodite, Nemesis, Hecate, Iris, Hestia and Nico were sitting with them, all of them having a bowel of cereals in front of them.

"Ah, I forgot to mention, we are having guests at the moment", sighed Hades slightly annoyed. "I seem unable to get them out of here. Talking like a secret organization, needing a hideout. Cute."

"Perseus!", smiled Hestia happily and stood to hug him. "You look good in a toga."

"Even though I remember togas being longer", noted Nemesis with one raised eyebrow.

"Well, sit down, boy", grunted Demeter and waved him over. "Breakfast is the most important meal of the day. You too, little brother."

"Yes, ma'am", nodded Hades and sat down between his mother-in-law/sister and his wife/niece.

He waved his soon-to-be-consort over and Percy sat hesitantly down between Nico and Hestia, opposite the Death God. A bowel of cereals was shoved in front of him.

"Uh, thank you, Lady Demeter", nodded the teen and started eating.

"I think you can drop the lords and ladies", smiled Hestia softly.

"So, Perseus, am I to return you now?", asked Persephone teasingly.

"No!", objected both Nico and Hades.

"Guys, I think she asked me", chuckled Percy and shook his head. "But no, I would actually like to take a relaxing shower and a nap if I am out of the other gods' reach for once."

"Very well, your decision", smiled the Spring Goddess. "But you should know that my husband has quite the libido. I wouldn't count on napping and peaceful showers if I were you."

"Well... He's your husband. You may keep him occupied for that time then", answered the son of Poseidon nonchalantly.

"Sorry, but the girls and I will be off to Milano for some shopping", objected the goddess.

"Yeah, you guys have the whole castle to yourselves once breakfast is over", nodded her mother/aunt/sister-in-law.

The rest of breakfast was spend in awkward silence Once all bowels were emptied, the goddesses headed out to their shopping trip, leaving Percy alone with Nico and Hades.

"So... I would appreciate that shower now. Since this is one huge-ass castle, there has to be at least one bathroom. One of you fancy showing me the way?", hummed the Sea Prince and stood.

Father and son exchanged a meaningful glance, which went unnoticed by Percy. Both stood and walked up to Percy, each on either side of him.

"So, Nico", started the hero of Olympus with a grin. "You and Annabeth... Is there something going on which I should know about?"

"What? Annie and I? What makes you...? No", grunted the son of Hades irritated.

"Well then, enlighten me. What's going on?", asked the green-eyed demi-god confused.

Hades had his arm around the teen's waist, leading him through the halls back to his bedroom. The hand on the boy's back wandered up some, lifting the way too short toga up, just enough to reveal the beguiling behind. Nico had slowed down so he was walking behind them, enjoying the nice view his father offered him.

"Hades", hissed Percy with a blush, swatting at the offending hand. "You know that your son is still here? Can't wait for five damn minutes, can you?"

"Ah, but there is something we wished to talk to you about", murmured Hades, opening the bathroom door, urging his lover inside.

Nico followed tail and closed the door behind them. Hades reached for the brooch, taking it off. With it, the toga fell down too, sliding off Percy's body. The green-eyed teen blushed furiously.

"What in the world are you up to?", demanded the son of Poseidon to know.

"You know, I don't spend time in the underworld because it's so nice and cozy. I spend so much time here because dad wants me to be his heir. Since, you know, he doesn't have any children with Persephone. And... the gods owe me one for saving Olympus, too. If I wouldn't have told you about the curse of Achilles and if I wouldn't have told dad, Persephone and Demeter into joining the war, and if it wasn't for that zombie army I've lead into this war... Do you think the goodies would have won without all of this?", hummed Nico intrigued, his eyes glued to those round cheeks.

He walked up to the other half-blood slowly, his fingers skipping over Percy's back, until they rested on top of the one thing he had wanted for quite some time now. Percy yelped in surprise and tried to bolt off, just to bump into a firm and rather naked chest.

"No bailing out of this, Percy", chided Hades with a snicker, wrapping his arms around the boy, holding him in place, pressing Percy flush against him.

"I am having a damn bad feeling about this", muttered the son of Poseidon.

"I know you only tried the Olympians until now, but how about you give a soon-to-be-god a little sneak peak at how the gods feel?", whispered Nico into his friend's ear, his fingers sliding over to the creek between the two firm cheeks, skipping over it teasingly.

"N... Nico...", mewled Percy embarrassed, pushing against Hades' chest. "Stop it..."

The son of Hades slid past the creek, tenderly massaging the soft, tight opening, causing the smaller boy to moan and buckle his hips. A self-conscious smirk sneaked onto Nico's lips.

"You like it?", grinned the son of Hades. "The potion's effect, I mean. It was my idea, you know."

"Wha... What...?", muttered the son of Poseidon wide-eyed and disbelieving.

"I had been quite surprised, too", nodded Hades, tightening his grip as Percy's struggle increased.

"I've wanted you for such a long time now", purred Nico, still teasing the hole.

Percy's moans turned into pitiful whimpers, he couldn't decide between struggling and giving in to the pleasure. Hades' erection was poking his leg and he could feel himself growing harder and harder. The finger was removed from his entrance.

"I wanted you so much. And to be honest I despised the idea that the gods got your ass before I did", growled Nico darkly. "So I thought it would also suit the goddesses just fine to brew something up that would make you a virgin again. And again. And again. Because I really want to have your virgin, tight and cock-hungry hole."

"S—Stop talking like that", whimpered Percy, now even more embarrassed.

He heard clothes rustling and closed his eyes. This couldn't possibly happen. He would have never thought that Nico – of all half-bloods – would want him. Somewhere on the way, somewhere between the war, Nico di Angelo had changed from an annoying, little brat into the most powerful demi-god Percy knew. And he had to admit that this was quite attractive.

"But we're friends, Nico", objected the son of Poseidon slowly.

"The reason more", hummed Nico in agreement. "I mean, you really should try sex with some feelings involved for a change. I know what you're doing, Percy. I know you better than that. The gods may not see it, but I do. And that's because... I know you."

The son of Hades slid his hand between the other boy's ass again, caressing the entrance he so longed to claim, erecting those wonderful sounds from his Sea Prince once again.

"I'm not doing anything. Leave me alone, di Angelo", growled Percy between his moans.

"I'm sorry, Perce, but I can't do that", whispered Nico into the older teen's ear, pressing his erection against the Sea Prince's ass. "You are chastising yourself. And I will no longer allow it."

"And I am here to help my son with that", smirked Hades, leaning down to suck and bite the teen's neck. "You need to learn that we do care."

"No, you don't", growled Percy. "You never did. And now let me go."

The facilities exploded, the water knocking both Nico and Hades off the green-eyed demi-god.

"What I do and why I do it is none of your business. So stay out of it."

The water was whirling around Percy, giving him quite the impressive aura. Nico wrinkled his eyebrows and pushed himself off the floor.

"If you want to fight, we can do that. But you should count in that I have kind of the home advantage. I would prefer it if we would talk, though", whispered Nico, walking up to Percy.

"I would prefer if we would get to the screwing", muttered the god and stood irritated.

"Yeah, because it's what you do best!", snorted the son of Poseidon.

"See, and that's exactly what I'm talking about!", groaned the Ghost Prince annoyed. "You're doing it again. You're so angry. Why are you doing this?"

"Leave it alone, Nico", muttered Percy and shook his head.

"No", growled Nico and backed Percy off against the shower wall. "Tell me why you're doing this to yourself. You are so angry, you don't believe in the gods. You don't believe that they care. But if you don't believe, why are you giving yourself over to them like that?"

"Because I feel like I have nothing else to keep me going anymore!", screamed the son of Poseidon into his face. "I don't care if they care! All I want is to feel. And sex makes me feel!"

Tears were gathering in the boy's eyes as he hung his head in defeat. A hand lifted his face up again and lips started kissing his tears away.

"You're doing this to chastise yourself... because you still blame yourself for Castellan's death. Because you loved him. But he... didn't love you", whispered Nico in realization.

"I don't think he ever loved me... he used me because he thought I would join his side... He used me, just like the gods did during the war. Just like the gods do right now", breathed Percy, hiding his face in Nico's shoulder, the other half-blood wrapping his arms around him.

"Then why are you doing this?", repeated the son of Hades in a hushed voice.

"Because for once I want to be the one using others", confessed the child of the sea. "I want to use them for my pleasure, just once... I want to be in control over my life..."

"But you shouldn't be doing this if you truly believe that they are using you the same way you make yourself believe to use them", murmured Nico and shook his head. "Luke was not good for you. He somehow managed to make you believe that sex is only a mean for control... But sex shouldn't be about control, it should be about _trust_. So the question I have for you now is: Do you trust me?"

"Yes", came the reply without any hesitation.

Nico threw a look at his father over his shoulder and the god sneaked out of his bathroom, leaving the two teens alone. Nico's hands wandered down around the Sea Prince's waist.

"Then let me try something different with you", whispered the son of Hades into Percy's ear. "Let me make love to you for a change."

The son of Poseidon bit his lips and nodded. Smirking in satisfaction the Ghost Prince turned the shower on, letting warm driplets of water fall down on their heads. Tilting his head in confusion, the green-eyed demi-god looked at him.

"You wanted to shower", smirked the half-Italian and grabbed a sponge and the soap.

A flowery scent hit Percy's nose and he wrinkled it.

"That's way too girly", objected the son of Poseidon.

"Persephone and Demeter are staying here. What were you expecting?", chuckled Nico.

The heir of the underworld started rubbing slow and tender circles on the other boy's torso and neck, working his way down the lean body, caressing every inch of skin.

"What in the world are you doing, di Angelo?", asked Percy still confused.

"Foreplay. I'm quite aware that you and the gods just skipped to the fuck-part. Just lean back and let me spoil you a bit", ordered the son of Hades. "Though, leaning back is not so good... Turn around, that would be better."

Percy obeyed and faced the wall. Nico continued his ministration, massaging the other boy's backside until he felt the green-eyed teen truly relax beneath his hands. He guided the Sea Prince over to the water and turned him around, staring into half-lid sea-green depths. Underneath the falling water, the son of Poseidon seemed to practically melt in Nico's hands, his arms wrapped around the half-Italian's neck, his head buried in the Ghost Prince's chest, leaning against the other demi-god, just enjoying the attention. He gave a questioning sound as the water was turned off, the answer he received from the son of Hades was a chuckle. He could feel how the boy from the twenties leaned away from him some, but he felt way too good to open his eyes at the moment. Still, he jumped slightly as something extremely soft touched his skin.

"What's that?", squealed Percy.

"Towels. I guessed you haven't used them in a while with your dry-willing. But I thought you would remember such a thing", chuckled the son of Hades.

"I know towels", pouted the son of Poseidon and stuck his tongue out stubbornly. "But those feel like... like... rag-dolls!"

"No, we have no dead-kitten-towels, stupid", laughed the Ghost Prince softly and kept rubbing the Sea Prince dry, wrapping it around the boy's waist once he was finished.

The brown-eyed teen leaned down some and lifted Percy up bridal-style. The son of Poseidon yelped and tightened his grip around the taller teen's neck.

"What are you doing?"

"Didn't I say? Spoiling you", answered Nico and rolled his eyes.

Percy sighed and rested his head against the half-Italian's chest, listening to the steady heartbeat of the taller boy, observing with one eye how they left the bedroom and went through the halls until they entered another bedchamber. He was placed on top of a bed equally soft as Hades'. Percy sat up some and looked at the son of Hades, spreading his legs invitingly. Though they were pushed together again by the Ghost Prince.

"You're doing it again", chided Nico, his hands gliding up the other boy's legs, leaning in until his lips were brushing Percy's. "I'm not going to just screw you."

"Then what are you going to-?", his question was cut off by Nico's lips.

He closed his eyes again and relaxed a bit into the kiss. The Ghost Prince turned him over once they parted and started to kiss the other boy's back. Percy could hear Nico rummaging in his nightstand.

"What are you doing now?", asked the Sea Prince confused.

"Stop doing this", laughed the Ghost Prince irritated. "Didn't I say? It's about trust. So just try to lean back and let me spoil you, just... trust me, okay?"

"I'll... try...", nodded Percy slowly and folded his arms beneath his head.

He breathed deep and closed his eyes. A popping sound could be heard, followed by a cold sensation on his back. A yelp escaped his lips, his instincts telling him to bolt up, but that was the second Nico settled down on his back, forcing him to stay put. Nico's hands started working on the hard muscles, causing the son of Poseidon to moan and slowly relax.

"You're way too tense", breathed the Ghost Prince against his back.

He kept rubbing the Sea Prince's back until he was sure that Percy was calm and rid of his tenseness. His hands proceeded to work further down, kneading Percy's ass. The blissful moans turned into wanton whimpers at that.

"So you do like the potion, don't you?", teased Nico and leaned down to kiss one of the creamy-white cheeks, biting it hard.

"Oh gods!", moaned Percy and buckled his hips. "Yes, please!"

"Yes, please?", repeated the son of Hades amused, his sleek hands spreading the other boy's cheeks.

Dark brown eyes stared at the rosy, puckered entrance, his fingers poking it curiously, drawing more of those needy mewls from Percy's lips. Nico circled the hole with his fingers, pushing a bit into it just to pull out again and circle it some more.

"S—Stop teasing, Nico, please", whimpered the son of Poseidon. "More, I need you!"

Nico shook his head at the other boy's eagerness and pushed two fingers back into the hungry hole, which embraced them. Slowly going deeper, he scissored his fingers and pulled out again some, taking his time to prepare his lover. Percy writhed beneath him.

"You're beautiful, Percy", whispered Nico. "And tender and kind-hearted and strong and so full of love. You need to realize just how special you are. You shouldn't sleep around because you feel guilty or want to be in control. Only because you want it. That should be the only reason to do anything. Because you want to do it."

"How about I want you to take me now?", moaned the son of Poseidon.

"Well", drawled Nico with a cheeky grin. "If that's what you want then I would by no means want to stand between you and the thing you want, of course."

He swiftly rolled the other demi-god over again, locking eyes with him. Stroking the Sea Prince's inner tights to spread the long, inviting legs. Taking his seat between them, Nico lifted them up at the knees and placed them on his own shoulders. He slowly pushed into the wonderfully tight heat.

"Gods, you're so tight", groaned Nico blissfully, holding back as good as possible to give his lover the time to adjust to it.

"Oh, more please, more", moaned Percy, writhing beneath him.

The son of Hades leaned down and captured the Sea Prince's lips in a heated kiss. His rhythm was steady and slow, his fingers wrapped around the hard shaft of the Sea Prince, stroking it tenderly.

"You are the most special and wonderful person I know", grunted Nico, going deeper and harder.

"And you are cheesy", grinned Percy up at him.

"You need to realize that you are perfect", whispered the son of Hades. "And that you are in complete control. You're strong. You're independent. And you're pure seduction. You have the gods wrapped around your little finger, they can't resist you just as I can't. Because they know. They know how special and perfect you are."

A loud moan was Percy's answer as he came, spraying his seed between their tangled bodies. Nico followed him a few thrusts later when the friction of the contracting muscles was too much to take any more. He slowly pulled out and fell onto the bed next to the Sea Prince, pulling the green-eyed demi-god close. Sleepily yawning, the son of Poseidon rested his head against Nico's chest.

"And you... really think they care?", murmured Percy skeptically.

"You ever heard about the gods fighting over a lover like that?", was the counterquestion.

"Well... no...", admitted the son of Poseidon.

"See. And they wouldn't take that on if you were just a simple, quick fuck for them", nodded the heir of the underworld. "They know that you are unique, otherwise they wouldn't try to get you all for themselves."

"Okay...", nodded Percy slowly and Nico got the feeling that his friend was finally starting to understand the truth behind his words. "What... does that make us, though?"

"You're my best friend", shrugged the son of Hades. "A damn hot and very beautiful best friend."

"Guess... friends with benefits then...?", suggested Percy and tilted his head.

"I could live with that", smiled Nico softly and kissed his friend's head.

"And... what are we doing now?", was the next question, interrupted by a yawn.

"You pouted earlier because you want to cuddle. So you'll take that nap you wanted and once you wake up, we cuddle some. How does that sound?"

"That sounds... like a great plan...", grinned the son of Poseidon stupidly and closed his eyes.

He snuggled deeper into the embrace, soon drifting off to sleep. Nico smiled down at him and watched him sleep.

* * *

><p><em>End note: If you read some of my one shots, I would love for you to check the poll in my profile out, because I want to know to which of them you'd like to read a sequel!<em>


	9. Zeus

PJatO || Polympians || PJatO || Percy in Paradise || PJatO || Polympians || PJatO

Title: Percy in Paradise – Aphrodite's Scheming

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post series; no Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresome, incest, anal, explicit intercourse, h/c, bondage, slight blood-play, child abuse (mentioned/past)

Main Pairing: Polympians (Dionysus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Poseidon/Percy)

Side Pairings: Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Aphrodite/Ares, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Nico/Percy, Luke/Percy (past), Percy/Annabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hestia, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Iris, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hecate, Ares, Demeter, Zeus, Persephone, Hades, Nemesis, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Amphitrite, Tyson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Thalia Grace

Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart after he had given up on immortality for her. Aphrodite comes up with a wicked plan. Though they have to face the opposing goddesses.

Each chapter a separate pairing so you can skip one if it's not your cup of tea without missing anything. Means this is (with prolog and epilog) going to be a ten-chapter-story.

**Percy in Paradise**

_Aphrodite's Scheming_

_Seventh Seduction: Zeus, With the Help of Demeter_

Percy yawned widely as he woke up again. Someone was drawing little signs on his stomach and he blinked confused. Sea-green eyes locked with dark brown ones.

"Morning, Perce", murmured Nico and leaned in to kiss his friend.

"Hey... Jeez, at least someone who cuddles", grinned Percy and snuggled deeper into the embrace.

"Your still angry with the gods, huh?", chuckled the son of Hades.

"Well, tell me how I am supposed to think I mean something to them if they can't even take the time to cuddle with me once they've shot their loads", grunted the Sea Prince and stood up.

His mood had suddenly deflated and he felt the urge to get out of the bedroom. Getting dressed again, he walked out of the bedroom. Well, dressed was kind of the wrong phrase. He had wrapped the toga somehow around his waist, neither covering his chest nor his ass. One day he would learn how to wear a toga, but not today.

"You know I like your alternative way of wearing it, but that's kind of not right", chuckled Nico as he walked up next to his best friend.

The son of Hades just finished his own toga and started to pull on Percy's.

"I have no idea why we're wearing bedsheets to begin with", sighed the son of Poseidon.

"There, all finished", smiled the Ghost Prince and grabbed Percy's hand.

He led the smaller teen through the halls of the castle, back to the dining hall, where the goddesses were already seated, all busy chatting and showing their newly bought clothes to a very stressed looking Lord of the Underworld. The Death God's face brightened some as he saw Percy and his son approaching their table.

"Perseus! How are you feeling today?", asked Hades and stood up.

He wrapped his arms around the beautiful half-blood and kissed him softly. Percy seemed rather surprised by this, though he returned the kiss nonetheless.

"He's still grumpy because none of the other gods had taken their time to cuddle with him."

Nico smirked at them and sat down next to his stepmother. The Spring Goddess leaned over and ruffled his hair, a knowing grin on her lips.

"It seems you men all enjoy young Perseus' company thoroughly", hummed Persephone.

"He is very enjoyable", grinned her stepson.

"What was that about you being angry with the gods, Percy?", asked the Love Goddess concerned and put her pink silken dress away again.

"Look, the sex was nice and I enjoyed it, but it wasn't more", sighed Percy and rolled his eyes. "And I have no problem with that. Really. I know it's just sex and that's not a problem to me."

"Oh, my dear boy", chuckled Demeter highly amused. "You have no idea."

The goddess of plants stood up and walked over to the teen, looking him critically up and down.

"About what?", asked the son of Poseidon confused and tilted his head.

"My dear and very stubborn little brother Zeus is being a cranky little boy, because all the other boys had gotten to play with the one toy he wanted", smirked Demeter knowingly.

"What?", snorted Percy unbelieving. "Zeus forbade all the other gods to see me, because he can't have me? Is that what you guys try telling me since yesterday?"

"Exactly", nodded the Plant Goddess.

"Believe us", interjected Hestia. "They all would love to spend more time with you, but they can't."

"Because the great and powerful Zeus decided to place them all under arrest", hummed Nemesis.

"And now we have Olympus full of cranky, love-sick gods with puppy eyes", sighed Iris.

"You can believe us, we _all_ would be more happy if they got their time with you", nodded Artemis.

"See, it's not the gods' fault that you don't get cuddled after the coitus", chuckled Hecate.

"Wait a second... That's all Zeus' fault?", repeated Percy slowly and crossed his arms over his chest with an unimpressed look in his eyes. "Someone get me up there this instant so I can whack his head until he realizes what a moron he is. Right now!"

"It would be my pleasure", grinned Demeter and offered her arm to the half-blood.

The son of Poseidon nodded and took the offered arm, waving the others good-bye as the goddess of nature teleported them off to Olympus. Everything was a bit unfocused once he opened his eyes.

"Come on, I will bring you to my brother's chambers. Since the other gods' are forced to stay here at the moment, they all retreated to their own chambers to stay out of each other's hairs."

"Well then, lead the way", nodded the Sea Prince determined.

"You are very concerned about the gods", observed the goddess.

"I don't know what you mean", muttered Percy and blushed.

"You harbor feelings for them", continued Demeter and walked through the halls. "You want them."

"But I don't want to be their fuck-toy, that they can throw away whenever they don't need it anymore. I... know that I don't deserve the same as you gods do, but I still demand some respect."

"And you should get that respect", nodded the goddess understandingly. "You deserve to get what you want. Though maybe you have to fight for it. You know the gods like that, a bit fight."

"Oh believe me, your little brother is going to get one hell of a fight now", growled Percy.

"Ah, there we are", smiled the goddess and stopped in front of a high and mighty wooden door.

The door was opened right into their faces and a very angry looking Hera exited the room. Her eyes locked with sea-green ones, fury rising in the goddess of marriage.

"You!", screeched the woman. "Demeter, how dare you bring that whore to our palace!"  
>"Oh, shut up", grunted Demeter and rolled her eyes.<p>

She gave Percy an encouraging push towards the open door and grabbed her sister's wrist.

"What?", asked Hera dumbfounded.

"You will come with me, young lady, and leave them alone", commanded the Plant Goddess.

The sisters left the hall, leaving Percy all alone in front of the bedchamber. Breathing deep for a last time, the teen gathered all his courage and entered the room.

"Not again, Hera!", growled Zeus as he heard the approaching steps. "I can't listen to another one of your rants. I thought you wanted to go out with the girls."

"Oh, your wife did leave", grunted the son of Poseidon and closed the door behind him.

The god laying on top of the gigantic, white bed turned over to stare at the teen surprised. He bolted up and smoothed the wrinkles in his Armani suit.

"P—Perseus, what are you doing here?", grunted Zeus annoyed and stood up.

The Lightning God loomed over the teen, who had walked up to him. An angry glare was thrown at the boy in front of him, trying to keep his composure.

"The question should be: What are all the gods doing here?", replied Percy with his hands akin.

An equally angry glare was thrown back at Zeus and the head of Olympus shuddered slightly.

"How dare you talk to me like that!", growled the Lightning God irritated.

"How dare you meddle with my love-life!", hissed the teen back.

Even though he was nearly two heads smaller than the god, he still managed to look rather threateningly and dangerous, with a dark and broody look. Zeus gulped at that.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, brat."

"Oh", laughed Percy dryly. "I think you are the only brat around here."

"You're walking on very thin ice here, stop talking to me like that", growled Zeus.

The god's surprise rose even more as the half-blood pushed him over onto the bed. Trying to sit up again, Zeus found his path blocked by the lad. The Sea Prince straddled his hips and pressed him into the mattress, leaning down until their noses were touching.

"You are a brat", growled the teen darkly. "Acting all grumpy and whiny because all the other boys got to play with the toy you want. So you decided to forbade them to play at all. For being such a big and powerful god, you're a real coward."

Zeus wanted to open his mouth to reply something, but firm lips were pressed against his and silenced him. The boy rubbed his ass against the hardness in his Armani pants. Seeing the boy so strong and confident was turning him on like nothing had in a long time.

"You won't interrupt me now", ordered the teen with a feral look in his eyes.

This dark and demanding demeanor suited Percy and made Zeus even harder. The god nodded.

"You dare deciding about my love life. How can you possibly think you have the right to do so? What I do and with who I do it is only my decision. And if you ever so much as lock a fucking door to block one of the gods from me, I will show you a side from me that you certainly don't want to see", growled the teen, his warm breath tickling Zeus' neck and his teeth scratching the skin.

The lad's hands roamed over the god's torso, slowly unbuttoning the expensive shirt.

"You never held back. You always took the lovers you wanted. Why so shy with me?", murmured the teen, holding the god's hands down above his head, kissing down the torso.

"Because Hera had never been so much against an affair as she seems to be against this", grunted the head of Olympus. "She's set on the idea that you are more than a one-night-stand. And she's right with that one. That's the reason she always got into my way when I wanted to visit you."

"More than a one-night-stand?", purred Percy and lifted his head curiously, opening the pants.

"Hopefully very much more than a one-night-stand", nodded Zeus honestly.

The teen bit his lips and blushed slightly, pulling the pants and boxer-shorts down to free the rock-hard cock of the god. Percy sat up again and pulled his toga off over his head to sit naked on top of the head of Olympus. As he stretched up to get rid of the bothersome clothes, he flexed his lean muscles. Zeus licked his lips at the sight in front of him.

"You want me", stated the son of Poseidon and locked eyes with the god. "And instead of taking what you want, you'd rather deny me any other lover."

As the god tried to sit up again, he found himself being pressed into the mattress once again, a dangerous growl close to his ear. One hand wrapped around his cock, jerking it a few times.

"You understood that you'll never do that again, right?", whispered Percy lowly. "I'm free to do whatever I want. You're bond to your wife, I am bond to my freedom. And if you ever try to cut that down, you will regret that. Am I understood?"

"Y—Yes", nodded Zeus, still surprised by the teen's boldness.

"Good", smirked the son of Poseidon and leaned back, grabbing his own cheeks to prepare himself.

He bit his lips and closed his eyes blissfully as he worked his own hole with his fingers. Zeus' arousal grew as he watched the lad writhe in pleasure like that. It was a beautiful sign. Once the boy seemed satisfied, he positioned himself over the hardness, pressing down so the tip of the god's cock entered his muscle ring, though only the mere tip of it.

"So does this mean the gods' house arrest is abrogated?", asked Percy daringly.

Zeus hesitated for a moment, though the teen retreated, denying the god even the tiniest bit of the wonderful tightness. But he wanted this tightness so much, so how could he deny the boy's wishes?

"Yes! Yes, they can go wherever they want!", grunted Zeus in defeat.

"And they can meet me and do to me whatever they want?", was the teen's next question.

The boy licked his lips and lowered himself just a mere inch onto the thickness, causing the god to moan in bliss. Zeus was on withdrawal, Hera not only denied him sex with the pretty half-blood, but also with her. And no sex at all was definitely not his deal.

"Yes, they can, whatever you want", moaned the god and closed his eyes.

Percy chuckled amused at that and lowered himself completely onto the hardness, whimpering as he was filled by it, his fingers scratching on the chest of the lord. He leaned down kissed Zeus harshly.

"See? Was that so hard?", grinned the teen and winked. "You just have to go for it and get what you want. Right? And now we both got what we wanted. Isn't that perfect?"

"Absolutely perfect", moaned Zeus blissfully as the boy started to ride him.

Percy lifted himself nearly completely off the cock, just to slam back down again, loving how he drove the shaft deeper into himself with every thrust. Zeus' hands found their way to the boy's backside and squeezed the lad's ass hard, earning a mewing sound from the demi-god. He kept kneading the teen's behind with strong hands to lure more of those wonderful sounds from his young lover while the boy rode him like he had never been rode before. The half-blood knew exactly what he wanted and took it, without hesitation. In a wild and untamed way, as the raging sea swamping the lands and taking over whatever it desired. Such an alluring trade.

"Faster", groaned the god and threw his head back.

"I... I can't", panted the teen, already going at it with full speed. "I can't go... faster..."

"I said faster", growled the Ruler of Olympus and removed one hand from the boy's ass to slap it once really hard, causing the boy to yelp in surprise.

"Seems you want your control back", grinned Percy stupidly and leaned down to kiss the god.

Zeus returned the kiss and rolled them over, taking the boy to position him on all fours. The god's fingers bore into the teen's waist as he pushed into the welcoming heat, ramming his cock harshly and furiously into the wonderful ass, the bed beneath them squealing under their brutal rutting.

"You're so tight", moaned the god, kissing the teen's shoulders.

"I—I know", whimpered Percy beneath him, nearly tearing the sheets he clawed his nails into at the vicious pace of his lover. "Oh gods, t—take it slower, please!"

"No", growled the the god, his thrusts becoming even more frantic with the boy's plea. "I've longed to do that for so long now, so wonderfully tight!"

"Shit", mewed the boy and closed his eyes. "Can't take it any longer!"

The older male behind him working his ass started to fist his cock now, nearly strangling it with his harsh movement, pressing the teen even more into the mattress with his brutal thrusts, until he drove his young lover into a mind-blowing orgasm. Percy screamed at the top of his lungs as he sprayed his seed all over the broad bed. Panting was hard without any breath at all, especially since the god was still pondering his poor, abused hole as if there wasn't a tomorrow. And the god's hand was still stroking his member.

"Wha...?", muttered the teen confused.

"I'm not finished with you", growled the god and bit his neck. "I've waited for this moment for way too long, I want to savor every last second of it."

"Oh goodness...", mewed the teen, feeling completely boneless.

Zeus smirked at that and paused for a second, pulling out to turn the boy over so he could look into those mesmerizing green eyes. He placed the teen's legs on his shoulders and rammed his cock back into the hole, surprised at it's tightness. The boy winced at that.

"A bit more tender, please", whined the teen.

"Why? My dick was in there just a second again", chuckled Zeus confused.

"Virgin", grunted Percy and bit his lips.

"Virgin?", snorted the god and started thrusting again.

"Magic", was the only explanation the half-blood was able to form.

And it was explanation enough for the Ruler of Olympus. His pace soon grew as rough as before, the bed scratching on the marble floor at it, his lover panting hard under him. The harsh thrusts were accompanied by jerky motions on the teen's cock, making him hard and even cum again all too soon. This time, he sprayed his seed onto his own belly, screaming the god's name.

"Oh dear Zeus!", moaned the boy with a satisfied grin on his lips, slumping down.

Though instead of following his lover over the edge, the god kept going at it, in and out of the tight and pulsing channels, working the teen's prostate with the sole aim to get him hard once again.

"Can't any... longer...", whimpered the boy beneath him.

"Oh yes you can", growled the god and kissed him demandingly. "You said I should take what I want. Now I _will_ take what I want. For as long as I want it."

Percy whined blissfully, enjoying the hard cock working his prostate so thoroughly. But the god had completely worn him out by now, the last few days had been much, but this was just a bit too much. He just laid there, sprawled over the sheets, bathing in the attention he was receiving.

"Har...der", mewed the half-blood with half-lid eyes.

"Kinky, little bitch", smirked the god and bit the boy's lower lips. "Just like my sons said."

"Yes", hissed the boy beneath him. "Fuck me into oblivion. Harder."

"Maybe", panted the Ruler over the Sky and started jerking his young lover again. "Aphrodite is right... Maybe you do need more than one lover to satisfy your libido."

"Stop talking, keep fucking", demanded the teen, wrapping his arms around the broad neck to pull Zeus close to kiss him needfully.

Both his arms and his legs wrapped around his godly lover, he did everything to urge the older male to go harder. And Zeus was far from denying his beautiful Sea Prince, abusing the hole as best as he could, wishing to make sure that the boy would still feel him within his needy ass in a week.

"You're perfection", moaned the god, biting the teen's neck hard.

"What... makes... me... perfect?", panted the boy.

The god wrinkled his eyebrows at the honest question in the sea-green eyes.

"You're beautiful and honest and strong and fuck, you're the tightest hole I've ever been in and who wouldn't want such a demanding and randy lover like you?", grunted the god, making the boy cum for the third time that night. "You're such a willing slut, knowing exactly what you want, but you're so beautiful, how could anyone not want you?"

Saying it out loud was too much for the god too and he finally came, filling his tight, young lover with his hot seed, the boy beneath him mewing at the warmth spreading through his being. Percy pulled his lover down next to him and cuddled close to the sticky and sweaty god.

"We should... probably shower...", mused the teen. "But I can't feel my legs so I doubt I can walk."

"Poor baby", chuckled the god, not sounding very sorry at all.

"Moron", grinned the boy and lifted his head to look up at Zeus.

"Still having no respect", noted the Lightning God with a half-smirk.

"I think I earned that by getting fucked into bonelessness by you", giggled Percy.

"Yes, you did", agreed Zeus with a cat-got-the-canary-grin on his lips.

His arms around the boy's waist pulled the teen closer so he could place a kiss on top of the black, sweaty hair of his lover. Percy was still breathless, his chest heaving. Though Zeus' chest heaved out of a completely different reason, because the god was laughing loudly.

"Eh?", asked the teen confused.

"You know, you came all over Hera's favorite bedsheets, on her side of the bed nonetheless!", laughed the chef of the gods. "She will love this!"

"Oh", blinked the boy, before he too started to laugh loudly. "I really wish to see her face!"

"Then stay here", murmured the god, his laughter dying down.

"What?"

The teen's eyes were wide in surprise and he tilted his head at the older male.

"I said: Stay here", repeated the Lightning God.

"For how long?", wanted the boy confused to know.

"For tonight", Zeus leaned over to place a kiss on the boy's temple. "For the weekend." Another kiss was placed on the teen's cheek. "For the week." The next kiss was on the half-blood's chin. "For the month." Another on the corner of the demi-god's mouth. "For all eternity."

The last kiss united their lips in a siring kiss, Percy smiling into it.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: Since I'm now nearly through will all the seductions planned for this fic, I was wondering what to do next. If you may want to take some influence, check the new poll in my profile out and vote for the bonus chapters you want! If you have suggestions I haven't thought of, PM me and I'll add them to the poll!<em>


	10. Poseidon

PJatO || Polympians || PJatO || Percy in Paradise || PJatO || Polympians || PJatO

Title: Percy in Paradise – Aphrodite's Scheming

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post series; no Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresome, incest, anal, explicit intercourse, h/c, bondage, slight blood-play, child abuse (mentioned/past)

Main Pairing: Polympians (Dionysus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Poseidon/Percy)

Side Pairings: Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Aphrodite/Ares, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Nico/Percy, Luke/Percy (past), Percy/Annabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hestia, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Iris, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hecate, Ares, Demeter, Zeus, Persephone, Hades, Nemesis, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Amphitrite, Tyson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Thalia Grace

Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart after he had given up on immortality for her. Aphrodite comes up with a wicked plan. Though they have to face the opposing goddesses.

One chapter per god and a few bonus chapters will sum this very smutty 'Percy gets as much sex as possible with many different partners'-story up.

**Percy in Paradise**

_Aphrodite's Scheming_

_Eighth Seduction: Poseidon, With the Help of Nemesis_

A serene smile laid on Percy's lips as he stared up at the ceiling of the master bedchamber of the greatest god on Olympus. Two strong arms were wrapped around his waist, the owner of the bedchamber busy sucking at the teen's neck.

"I really need to shower", murmured the son of Poseidon lowly.

"You can do that later. I'm busy enjoying you here", grunted Zeus stubbornly and tightened his grip.

"I'm sticky and sweaty after you fucked me three times now", grunted Percy a bit irritated. "Cuddling is nice, but right now I want to shower. Preferably before your wife decides to burst into this room again. I'm still glad Lady Nemesis had held he back as Hera had lunged for me..."

"You do know that I won't let her hurt you, right?", whispered the Lightning God with wrinkled eyebrows. "I won't let _anyone_ hurt you. You're mine now and I protect what's mine."

"That's very sweet", chuckled Percy and turned around in the embrace to look into those sky-blue eyes. "But I really want to shower now. So let go of me, please?"

Zeus grunted displeased, but he let go of the beautiful boy. The son of Poseidon sneaked out of the bed and hurried into the bathroom before the horny god would change his mind again. Once inside the mighty bathroom, he breathed deep and went into the shower, turning the hot water on.

"Big brother!", exclaimed a happy voice, much to Percy's surprise.

"Tyson!", yelped the demi-god and stared at the image in the mist. "What's up, big guy?"

"Big brother, father want to talk to you and he said it's very, very urgent!"

The Sea Prince looked confused for a second before nodding. "I'll finish my shower and then I'll come down to the palace, can you tell him?"  
>"Sure thing, big brother!", grinned the cyclops and nodded.<p>

Whatever could Poseidon want? Percy stared at a point on the wall, not even noticing how the little rainbow had vanished, just thinking about what his father could possibly want. Only with half a mindset he did clean himself off the sweat and cum and willed himself dry afterwards. As he reentered the bedchamber again, he found the by now slightly bored looking god still laying on the same spot he had left Zeus.

"Are you clean now? Can I get you dirty again now?", asked the Lord of the Sky.

"Actually... now", replied Percy and shook his head.

"What? Why?", grunted Zeus with an unamused look on his face. "But I want to!"

"Tyson just IMed me and said that our father wants to talk with me. I have no idea how I'll get to the sea palace from Olympus, but it sounded urgent...", answered the demi-god.

The lord looked ready to argue, though just for a second. Then he stood and walked up to Percy.

"Fine. I promised not to interfere", grunted Zeus cryptically and clapped his hands.

Before the green-eyed demi-god could ask what his uncle was talking about, he was engulfed in a white light and forced to close his eyes.

/break\

Percy was fidgeting with his hands. He was feeling nervous. This had been one hell of a week and now he was standing in front of his father's throne. Tyson had IMed him that their father wanted to talk to him, alright. But what could be so urgent, the cyclops had not said a word. This made him unusually nervous. Nervous in anticipation of what was about to come. Because deep down he already had a pretty good idea what his father wanted from him. The fact that Zeus had, without putting up much of a fight, brought him down here was slightly unnerving, too. Something was up and after the past few days it wasn't hard to guess what.

"Percy", growled the deep voice of the Sea God.

Percy shivered involuntarily and tried to look everywhere but at the god. "Yes, dad? Tyson said you wanted to talk to me... Is... something wrong?"

He gulped nervously and slung his arms around his torso. Something about this visit made him itchy, this whole situation... something was off. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Didn't want to.

"You know that the gods brag. And they just won't shut up about you this week. Each of them talking about how good you are in bed", started the Sea God angrily. "You whore yourself through Olympus. I don't know where you got those notions from, but this slutty behavior needs a punishment. Come here, Percy."

For the first time, Percy looked up at his father. A surprised yelp escaped his lips. The God of the Sea looked amazing. Freshly shaved, no Hawaiian shirt, but rather a formal dress-shirt. Like he was trying to make a good impression. Did he have a date later on? But the thought of his father, seeking another mortal woman to sire more half-blood children caused a pain in his heart. Why?

"Come here, Percy", repeated Poseidon, his voice hard and demanding.

Then the Sea Prince first noticed how his father was patting his lap. A blush graced his cheeks. Seriously? Wasn't he too old for something like that? But he could practically feel that his father was serious about this. So he reluctantly obliged and walked up to Poseidon, slowly lying over the Sea God's lap. Poseidon held him firmly in place with one hand and lifted the other, bringing it down on his ass full-force.

"You've behaved like a little slut, Percy", grunted Poseidon irritated, placing one hard slap after the other on the well-formed ass of his son.

Percy yelped at every slap, until he couldn't take it anymore. He could feel himself hardening due to the harsh spanking, his embarrassment rising with every well-placed hit. If Poseidon wouldn't stop soon, he would feel his son's erection poking his leg and that wasn't good!

"No, no, no, please stop", whimpered Percy, tears streaming down his face. He needed his father to stop, he couldn't have him know that this aroused him. "Please stop, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

"And what are you sorry for, exactly?", growled the Sea God, his slaps becoming harder and harder with the minutes. "For spreading your legs so willingly for every god aside from me? I've heard it. Heard Dionysus brag about how you have begged him when he had you all bond and helpless. Heard how Apollo had fucked you against his Maserati. Heard how tight you are, what kind of delicious sounds you make when fucked hard. You deserve this spanking for spreading your legs for everyone but me! I am your father and if anyone should have deserved your virgin, tight ass, it should have been me."

A gasp escaped Percy's lips as he felt his father's hardness poking his stomach. What was the meaning of this? This couldn't mean what it sounded like. But his flesh slowly grew heated and sensitive with every hit it received and he longed for a different kind of contact. Without a warning, the spanking stopped and he was lifted up, sat down on his father's lap with one leg on either side of his father. He curled his hands around the broad neck and tried to hide his embarrassed face. The Sea God snapped his fingers and Percy's clothes disappeared. A deep, dark blush covered the half-blood's cheeks once again. He shuddered and mewed as Poseidon wrapped his arms around the demi-god's waist, caressing the soft and heated flesh.

"You're so beautiful, Percy", purred Poseidon. "Your mother had been beautiful when we met, but you, you inherited her beauty and perfected it with the beauty of my sea. You're the most beautiful thing I've ever laid eyes on. And you should be mine."

"It wasn't my first time", muttered Percy slowly. "Dionysus wasn't my first time."

"That's at least something", snorted the Sea God. "And still you've spread those nice legs for them all. But not for me. That wasn't nice of you, Percy."

The god's fingers slowly passed the creek and caressed the soft opening.

"I... I... But this is wrong... I mean, this whole week had been wrong! But you're my... father...", whispered Percy confused. "I shouldn't feel that way... And..."

He interrupted himself with a wanton moan as the fingers teasingly pushed into his tightness.

"But I can see that you want it. I have felt your arousal when I spanked you. You want this", murmured the Sea God into his ear and licked the shell. "Just hear yourself, moaning like that just because I've touched your hole. You're so eager to be taken, Percy."

"I... I... No! No, this is wrong... You're my father", repeated the half-blood and shook his head, trying half-heartedly to free himself from the secure hold the Sea God had on him.

"You've never truly listened to Chiron's lessons, have you? Hades is married to Persephone. You know who Persephone's parents are? Demeter and Zeus, both siblings of my dear brother. And did that really bother anyone? Oh, don't get me started on good old Zeus, he's had them all. Sisters, nieces, our mother, too. This is Greek mythology, Percy. Things like those don't matter. I want you and you'll be mine, as easy as that."  
>Percy shook his head violently, wanting to voice his protest once again, but the teasing digits entered him again, one from each hand. They caressed his entrance, stretched it, made him feel good. So good. He needed and wanted more of that. A loud wanton moan escaped his lips. Looking down again, he noticed that his father's clothes had disappeared, too. His eyes were fixed on the thick, meaty cock pointing up at him.<p>

"You want this, Perce?", purred the Sea God into his ear. "Tell me that you want it. _Beg_ for it. Show me how much you want me."

"I... I...", started Percy reluctantly and stopped again.

Was he truly that desperate to beg for it? At that moment, the fingers went deeper, stretching him more, making him want it more. It was like an addiction. He was addicted to it, to the feeling of a hard cock up his ass. And that cock beneath him looked so nice.

"Please", whimpered the Sea Prince.

"What do you want _exactly_?", wanted the god to know, kissing and nibbling on the half-blood's shoulder, still playing with the hole he wanted so much.

"Please, let me ride you...", begged the son of Poseidon. "I... want your cock, please..."

"More", demanded Poseidon, biting down on the shoulder, making the boy scream.

"Fuck me, please fuck me, dad!", moaned the teen.

"Say it again", ordered the god, grabbing the round, heated ass hard.

Percy mewled as his sensitive skin was squeezed. He had never seen that side of his father. Was this the lover-version of Poseidon? The one his mother had fallen for?

"Fuck me, dad, I want you, please let me ride you, daddy", whimpered Percy.

Poseidon smiled satisfied and gripped the narrow hips hard, pushing the demi-god down until he impaled his son on his cock. Both groaned in pleasure at the same time. This tightness felt so good, so right, Poseidon wondered briefly how he had coped for so many thousands of years without it.

"Oh gods, oh... harder, daddy, harder", moaned Percy.

"Then ride me right, boy", grinned the Sea God, leaning back some so he could enjoy the show.

The Sea Prince held onto the god for dear life and lifted himself off a bit, just to come down onto the hardness again. He moaned and did it again. And again. And again. Faster and harsher with every hit. Poseidon's hands were still caressing his heated flesh, the slight pain stimulating him even more. He adjusted himself so the cock hit his prostate with every thrust.

"You feel so good, Perce", purred Poseidon, kissing the boy's collar bone.

Percy moved his right hand down to his own member, but he was stopped by the god's firm grip. Tilting his head in confusion, the Sea Prince looked up at his father.

"No touching yourself, Perce", smirked the Sea God. "Tell me what you want."

Percy blushed vibrantly, staring from the hand around his wrist up at his father's face and back again. This was the icing on the cake of this week. The most embarrassing night.

"Let me... let me cum", begged the son of Poseidon.

Just because this was the most embarrassing night didn't mean he wouldn't get that low.

"More, Perce", demanded the god, teasingly touching the aching cock in front of him.

Percy whimpered at the touch, bucking his hips. He needed more.

"Please let me cum, daddy. I need to cum, daddy, make me cum."

"Wouldn't have thought you'd be that obedient", chuckled Poseidon and obliged his son's begging.

A sinful sound, somewhere between a moan and mew, escaped Percy's lips at the pleasure his father's hands and cock brought him. But before he could cum, the god lifted him off the cock.

"What...", asked the son of Poseidon confused.

The Sea God lifted his son up bridal style and Percy held to the god's neck.

"I won't let our first time end in the throne room", grunted Poseidon with a grin.

The Sea Prince gulped as they entered the royal bedroom. It was huge and beautiful, mirroring the sea's beauty, he could even see a coral reef through the window. He was slowly placed on the soft bed. His father leaned over him and kissed him tenderly. Percy spread his legs invitingly.

"Please take me", whimpered the Sea Prince.

"You want me within you, Perce?", chuckled the Sea God, leaving a few more marks on the boy's neck and collar.

"Yes, please", moaned Percy, his fingers curled into the hair of his father. "Please, daddy, fuck me. I—I want you, dad, please fuck me."

Poseidon smirked and placed his hardness in front of the soft opening. The god couldn't wait to be within his son again. Such a wonderful feeling, he couldn't wait for it.

"I want you too, Percy", murmured Poseidon and pushed slowly into the heat. "You feel so right, so good and tight!"  
>"Hard, please", whimpered the Sea Prince beneath him.<p>

"I will obey your every wish, my love", whispered his father hoarsely and started thrusting again, abusing the extreme tightness of his only half-blood child.

The petname made the teen's heart skip a beat, his half-lid eyes opened wide and stared up at the god in utter shock. There was no way Nico could be right. There was no way the gods would harbor deeper feelings for him, much less his own father! His thoughts however were interrupted as the Sea God leaned down and captured his lips in a heated and passionate kiss. Absentmindedly he slung his arms around Poseidon's neck and fisted the hair at the base of his father's neck.

"Come for me, Percy", breathed the Sea God against his lips once they parted again.

The god's jerky motions on the teen's member added to the blissful feeling of getting fucked by a hard cock were enough to let the boy cum with a cry on his lips.

"Daddy", moaned the green-eyed teen loudly.

Poseidon groaned as he heard the wanton cry of his son beneath him and thrust a few more times into the welcoming tightness that was clenching down on his dick before ejaculating deep inside his young, beautiful lover. His hands came down on each side of the boy's head, panting hard while riding his orgasm out to the last drop. Percy looked up at him with half-lid, hazed sea-green eyes, lust and want evident in the beautiful orbs. A bright blush covered the cute nose and the cheeks of the boy, who was heavily panting.

"You look beautiful with that 'just got shagged'-look", purred the Sea God and licked his lips and moved to pull out of the boy again.

However, he was stopped by reluctant hands on his upper arms. Throwing a questioning glance at the teen, the god stopped his movement.

"Stay... within me some longer...?", whispered the demi-god, his blush darkening some.

"If you want me to", smirked Poseidon.

The god managed to turn them so that he was pressed against his son's back, with his arms wrapped around the half-blood's waist. He buried his nose in the soft, black hair of his young lover, enjoying the proximity, listening to the still ragged breathing of his son.

"So...", drawled the teen slightly awkward and coughed a bit.

"Yes, love?", murmured the god soothingly and nibbled the red-tinted ear.

"What... does this mean, dad?", asked the Sea Prince. "I mean... I am not a one-time-thing... am I?"

"What?", grunted Poseidon dumbfounded and blinked a few times. "You? A one-time-thing? No. Never. No, you are so much more than that, Percy."

"Mh... Uncle Hades and uncle Zeus said something similar", murmured Percy.

"I never figured my brothers to have such good taste in taking their lovers", chuckled the god.

"Well... It seems all of Olympus agree with at least this one thing. And that seems to be me", muttered the teen exhausted. "Though for the life of me, I can't figure out why..."

"Because you are beautiful and untamed and... I have the feeling that other gods had already told you all about that. You're very enchanting, my love", purred the god.

"That one", laughed Percy. "Must be true, because otherwise I wouldn't have so many handsome men at my feet, asking me to spread my legs for them, eh?"

"See", smirked Poseidon with a spark in his eyes. "There must be something about you to draw the attention of every god to your wonderful ass..."

The teen grinned broadly and turned some to kiss his father softly.

"This was the most amazing week in my whole life", murmured Percy softly as he snuggled deeper into the cushions and into the tight embrace of the Sea God.

"There's still Sunday to come", whispered the older male with a wicked and knowing smirk.

"Mh...?", mumbled Percy sleepily, though too tired to even follow his own thoughts.

His father hummed a happy tune, pleased by the way this day had ended, and hugged his only mortal son as close as possible.

/break\

What both of them weren't seeing however was the the screeching and fighting queen of the sea, being bound in one of the backrooms of the palace, or the wet goddess in a diving suit, waltzing into the underworld palace with a pout attached to her face.

"Why did I have to put up with Amphy?", grunted Nemesis annoyed. "I missed the whole show because of her nagging and fighting!"

"My poor dear", chuckled Aphrodite and looked up at her, a hand of cards in front of her.

Hestia jumped down from her chair and fetched the dripping goddess a towel, while Artemis tried to shield her cards from the curious glances of Hecate. Iris, Demeter and Persephone just reentered the dining hall with bowels full of whole-wheat cookies.

"Nemesis!", yelped Persephone. "You're ruining my floor!"

"Though you didn't miss anything. We didn't watch it either", muttered Artemis with a pout.

"Yes, we taped it so we could watch it together with you!", smiled Aphrodite brightly.

"Even though some", Iris interrupted herself and threw a meaningful glance at both Artemis and Aphrodite. "Were hard to keep away from watching."

The goddess of balance tried to free herself from the tight suit and sighed relieved.

"That is very nice of you. So... are we going to the video-room then?"

"Of course", grunted Demeter irritated. "We've kept ourselves busy with making the snacks after all. And now that we're finished with them, I would love to finally watch it."

"Oh, I'm sure it's going to be epic!", sighed Aphrodite dreamily. "Uno, by the way."

"You win again", muttered Hecate darkly and threw her cards away to get up. 

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>: Last official seduction! The original ending for this story was supposed to be the next chapter with Percy getting an orgy with all the gods. That will still happen, don't worry. It's just not the last chapter anymore. Because then the bonus chapters from the poll will follow. I need to stop making everything so long. *sigh* Anyway, even though this was meant to have 10 chapters, it will be... longer. So no end for now. ;)  
>And suggestions about further wishes for bonus chapters can still be made. I'm always curious to see what others come up with. *smile*<p> 


	11. Perseus

PJatO || Polympians || PJatO || Percy in Paradise || PJatO || Polympians || PJatO

Title: Percy in Paradise – Aphrodite's Scheming

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians; post series; no Heroes of Olympus

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, of course. They are all copyright by the old Greeks. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, moresome, incest, anal, explicit intercourse, h/c, bondage, slight blood-play, child abuse (mentioned/past), oral, double-penetration

Main Pairing: Polympians (Dionysus/Percy, Apollo/Percy, Hermes/Percy, Ares/Percy, Hephaestus/Percy, Hades/Percy, Zeus/Percy, Poseidon/Percy)

Side Pairings: Hades/Persephone, Zeus/Hera, Aphrodite/Ares, Poseidon/Amphitrite, Nico/Percy, Luke/Percy (past), Percy/Annabeth (past)

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Hestia, Dionysus, Artemis, Apollo, Iris, Hermes, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Hecate, Ares, Demeter, Zeus, Persephone, Hades, Nemesis, Poseidon, Hera, Athena, Amphitrite, Tyson, Nico di Angelo, Clarisse la Rue, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace

Summary: Annabeth broke Percy's heart after he had given up on immortality for her. Aphrodite comes up with a wicked plan. Though they have to face the opposing goddesses on their way to making Percy (and the male gods) truly happy.

**Percy in Paradise**

_Aphrodite's Scheming_

_Ninth Seduction: Perseus, With the Help of the Goddesses_

Percy yawned slightly. He felt completely exhausted, but in the best of ways. As he slowly came to it again, memories flashed before his eyes. Memories of all the things that had been done to him this week. A pleased grin tugged on his lips at that and he felt himself hardening.

"Someone seems to have dirty thoughts", commented his father.

"Morning, daddy", smiled the Sea Prince as he felt rouge fingers caressing his cock.

"Good morning, love", replied the Sea God and kissed his son.

Percy loved the salty taste of the sea and licked his lips once they parted.

"Scoot over, brother, I want my morning kiss too!", interrupted the annoyed voice of Zeus.

"Us too!"

That were too many voices. The demi-god blinked surprised and looked around.

"I have the feeling I'm not in Kansas anymore, Toto", muttered the son of Poseidon surprised.

This wasn't the underwater palace. It was pretty dry and very blue. A huge bedchamber with a light blue marble floor, marine blue curtains waving in the breeze, giving him the view of the smaller palaces of mount Olympus, hinting that he was right now in the main palace. The bed he was laying on was probably the biggest bed he had ever seen in his live. It was round and placed on a three-step elevation in the middle of the room, a bit like a altar. The big window was behind the bed, in front of it was a golden door, crafted with fish and other sea animals on it. Left and right were sea blue curtains around the bed and Percy assumed they could be pulled around the bed and shield it from sight. There weren't many things inside the room. A mighty closet, a vanity with the brightest jewels around it's frame, a desk with a nice leather chair in front of it to the bed's left and a dark blue couch, a glass table, a shelf full with DVDs and the biggest flatscreen he had yet seen hanging on the wall itself, in perfect view for both, the couch and the bed. There was another, a smaller, door next to the vanity, most likely leading to a bathroom (because if a huge-ass bedroom like this didn't have it's own bathroom, someone had to talk to the architect!). All in all, it was the most amazing and beautiful bedroom Percy had ever been in.

And the seven gods lingering on the couch were a nice plus too. Dionysus was drinking a glass of red wine, with his father throwing warning glances at him (since the Wine God was supposed to not drink due to his punishment). Apollo, Hermes, Zeus and Hades were playing what looked like poker, while Hephaestus and Ares were arm-wrestling. Or rather, that was what they had been doing, since they seemed to have frozen once the Sea Prince had spoken and were all staring animatedly at him. Poseidon laid beside his son in the bed, tenderly caressing the boy's sides. This must have been his father's room for when he came to Olympus.

"Well, if you guys want your good morning kiss you do have to move your asses over here and get it", chuckled Percy and sat up some, staring at them expectantly.

As if that was what they had been waiting for, all of them jumped off the couch and practically attacked him. He felt lips on his own, just to be pulled away from them and kissed by the next. Hand were touching him everywhere and sending his senses into overdrive.

"Calm down, you horny gods!", grunted the Sea Prince flustered as at least three of the gods started to rub their erections against his tights. "Let a guy wake up before you shag him, will you?"

"No", growled Dionysus possessively and Percy could feel the vines wrapping around his wrists as the Wine God kissed him harshly. "I've been locked in here for days, picturing your beautiful, naked body beneath me again. Waiting is not an option any longer."

"Mh, you got him tied up?", purred Apollo intrigued, his hands wandering over Percy's torso.

"I like that. Tying the fierce sea down", nodded Hermes, kissing Percy's throat.

The Sea Prince gasped as the vines lifted him into a kneeing position, his hands above his head. He left other vines crawling onto the bed from beneath it, curling around his tights and forcing his legs apart. A blush spread over his cheeks at his naked and inviting state and the hungry looks in the gods' eyes. Hephaestus leaned over and cupped his lower cheek, just as Ares did from the other side. The two always fighting gods pulled them apart to give the three brothers access to his hole. Dionysus kissed him again while Zeus, Hades and Poseidon each pushed a single digit inside the half-blood, each pulling the tight hole into another direction, stretching him to prepare for what was about to come. Sea-green eyes cast a curious look down as he felt someone licking his dick. Hermes and Apollo both moved their tongues along his length. This was all way too much pleasure at once. Three men working his whole, two massaging his ass, two licking his cock and one kissing him.

"You guys are completely crazy", moaned Percy blissfully as Hephaestus and Ares started to each suck on one of the boy's nipples, licking and biting them.

"Yes, Perseus", agreed Hades, tenderly kissing the teen's back. "Completely crazy for you."

"For once, I have to agree with you, brother", murmured Zeus, his teeth scratching Percy's shoulder.

The son of Poseidon moaned in ecstasy as he came hard from the sheer pleasure of the many touches. Hermes and Apollo sat up some and smirked at him.

"You naughty, little thing. Coming before we even get started", chided the Sun God.

"Uncle, you haven't raised him well", smirked the thief and stole a kiss from the Sea Prince.

Apollo started sucking on the boy's neck on one side, while the Wine God took the other side.

"What... are you planning on doing to me here?", asked Percy, half afraid of the answer.

"We're going to fuck you", answered Zeus nonchalantly. "And since you insisted that I won't stop the other gods from taking you when they want you, everyone of us will get their share now."

"But there are eight of you!", gasped the Sea Prince. "I won't be able to sit or walk for days!"

"Who said anything about you sitting or walking in the next few days?", chuckled Dionysus.

The vines tightened some more and also parted his legs a few more inches to make a point.

"Yeah, I like you right where you are and exactly how you are. Wide spread and ready to be taken", murmured the War God pleased with noises they drew from their boy. "I like the sounds you make."

"You should have heard him when I spanked him", snickered Poseidon.

"You spanked him?", came the chorused and intrigued question from the other gods.

The Big Three each added another finger at their administrations as the Sea God nodded.

"Until that beautiful ass of his was all red", growled Poseidon with dark eyes.

"Mh, I really like the sound of that, uncle", grinned Hermes broadly.

"I think this here was a fantastic idea", exclaimed Apollo. "So we can trace expertise and ideas."

"Oh good gods, you're set on driving me crazy", mewed the demi-god desperately.

"Tell us that you don't want it and we'll stop", offered Hades with a smirk as he and his brothers retreated their fingers from within their boy.

"N—No!", whimpered the half-blood at the loss of the touch. "Don't stop!"

"So eager to be taken", noted the smith fascinated, twirling a nipple.

"Though now the big question... Who goes first?", grunted the Lightning God.

All of them seemed at the verge of screaming their own name and starting a fight when the son of Poseidon grunted irritated. "If you as much as raise your voice to fight, I'm out of here."

The gods went silent at that threat and stared at him horrified. His father chuckled slightly.

"Then how about you decide who goes first?", suggested Poseidon and kissed his son.

Percy smiled and deepened their kiss. "How about you go first, daddy?"

"That's unfair! He had just gotten to shag you!", protested Zeus with a pout.

"Silence, brother", grunted Hades irritated. "Perseus decides."

"I like _that_", grinned the Sea Prince stupidly. "The gods listening to my command for a change."

"Your word is our command, Perce", purred Apollo into his ear and nibbled on the shell.

"Then how about I get another blowjob while dad fucks me?", grinned Percy daringly.

"As you wish, my fair prince", whispered Dionysus with a grin of his own and went down on him.

The Sea God positioned himself at his son's entrance and pushed slowly into him. The demi-god threw his head back in pleasure as the thickness slid inside of him. He rested his head against his father's shoulder and enjoyed the attention he got. Closing his eyes to only relish the feeling of lips all over his body and cock inside of him, he moaned hoarsely.

"Harder, daddy", mewed the Sea Prince needfully. "More."

"So beautiful", admired Ares, his hands wandering down their boy's tight.

The Sea God went harder, holding the demi-god in place while thrusting deep into him. The other gods kissed every place of soft skin they could reach, leaving their marks all over the teen's body. Percy felt himself coming again, the lips on his member being replaced by another god, or two, he wasn't so sure. And then his father came, filling him, making him whine in pleasure.

"I love the face he makes when you come inside of him", grinned Apollo wickedly.

"That's true, it's really beautiful", admired Hephaestus, his fingers trailing over rosy lips.

Sea-green eyes opened suddenly, wild and lustfully, staring at the smith with a silent command. The god understood and complied, taking Poseidon's place to thrust into the now with cum lubed hole. Percy groaned hoarsely at the extreme thickness of the smith. He certainly wouldn't tell the other gods, but Hephaestus certainly was the thickest.

"You're so tight", grunted the smith, callous hands gripping the waist hard.

"In all those millenniums and with all those hundred and hundr-", Zeus interrupted himself at the glare of the demi-god and coughed. "And the few lovers I took, I've never had a hole as tight."

"Watch what you're saying mister, or else you may only watch from the sidelines this time!"

"You're evil", murmured the Lightning God and kissed the teen hungrily.

"How about you put your mouth to other use instead of talking", smirked Percy suggestively.

"That's what I love about you, lad", snickered the War God. "A real feisty, little bitch."

Hephaestus gave a grunt in agreement before he emptied himself inside that incredibly tight ass. After he pulled out, he gave the round cheeks a hard slap and stole another kiss.

"So, who's next?", asked Apollo eagerly, his fingers slipping between the creek to play with the cum-oozing hole. "Say my name, Perce, I know you want to say it. Just do it."

"Sorry, sunny", grinned Percy apologetically. "But Mister D is next."

The Sun God pouted slightly and kissed the teen, watching how the Wine God eagerly thrust into the ass he wanted to claim. Instead of just watching, the blonde god went down on the demi-god once again, loving to drive the boy from one orgasm into the next.

"At the end of this night, you won't be able to remember your own name", smirked Hermes.

He worked the swollen, dark pink nipples some more, them already being overly sensitive because of the avid way the gods kept sucking and biting them.

"Oh gods yes, there, harder, please", moaned the teen as Dionysus aimed perfectly at his prostate.

Apollo's cunning tongue send him over the edge for a third time and everything slowly started to get a bit dizzy for him. This was his third orgasm in a way too short time and he could feel how Mister D came inside of him. All those sensational things happening to him at the moment were certainly driving him completely crazy at the end of the night.

"Who's next?", chorused the other gods eagerly with their painfully hard erection pointing his way.

Percy grinned lopsided at them, by now hanging rather motionless in his bounds.

"Uncle Hades..." The Death God grinned triumphantly at his pouting brother. "And uncle Zeus."

"Wait, what do you mean by _and_?", asked Zeus a bit confused.

"Since you two always fight, I think it's important for you to learn a lesson about sharing... So you may share my ass for a start", smirked Percy seductively.

The two brothers shared a disbelieving look, both hesitating for a second.

"If you two can't get over your difficulties, then you both can skip this session and Hermes can go next", said the teen slowly with an unimpressed look on his face.

"No!", yelped the brothers hastily and hurried around the boy to his ass.

"I'm not so sure if I truly want to be inside the same ass as you", muttered Zeus lowly.

"No bickering, or you're banned to the couch to watch", warned Percy with one raised eyebrow.

"Damn, he really got them", grunted Hermes impressed as he watched his father and uncle entering the boy, going at a steady pace.

"What do you mean by _them_?", laughed Apollo. "The way I see it, he got us all."

"Oh good, yes, so full!", groaned the teen at the feeling of two cocks within him.

"You're a wicked little genius, love", grinned Poseidon and kissed his son.

"I know, daddy", grinned Percy back and licked his lips.

His uncles worked his ass thoroughly, one thrusting in as the other slowly pulled out, stimulating him so much that he came at the barest touch of Ares. He panted breathlessly at his orgasm, his head swirling a bit at all the pleasure he had received by now.

"Please come, I can't take it that much longer", slurred the Sea Prince exhausted.

"I'm sure you can, by dear", smiled Hades, increasing his speed.

He and his brother thrust into the tight heat as hard as possible, both ejaculating the same moment. Percy wrinkled his eyebrows at the amount of cum within him.

"Get off, you two, and hurry a bit", ordered Hermes a bit irritated because he was so horny.

"Poor Hermes", laughed Dionysus a bit sarcastically. "Didn't get shagged yet?"

"Don't be an ass, Dionysus", laughed Percy softly. "And yes, Hermes, you can."

Zeus and Hades kissed Percy's cheeks as they crawled around their lover and laid down in front of him to watch, both brothers equally pleased by their shared release. The Messenger God grinned broadly, licking his lips as he positioned himself at the hole, slowly easing himself into it.

"Oh, fuck, you're so incredibly tight", grunted Hermes as he started to thrust.

Percy couldn't really concentrate on the fucking anymore, it was kind of a blur how the thief fucked him and somehow he had a feeling he had blacked out in between, because there were some concerned looking gods all over him when he next opened his eyes.

"Are you alright, Perce?", whispered Hermes into his ear from behind. "Should I stop?"

"No, it's fine... I like it, this, I'm just... keep fucking, please..."

Percy licked his lips, looking at the god currently within him with a small smile.

"Are you sure?", asked Poseidon, already in his protective-dad-mode.

"A few more vines to prop me better and I'll be fine", grinned his son.

The camp director nodded his head and the vines grew along the teen's arms and legs until they were solemnly supporting his full weight and he could just lean back and enjoy the attention.

"Thanks", smiled Percy. "And now continue with the fucking please, Hermes."

"As you wish, my dear", smirked the Messenger God obediently and thrust back in.

The Sea Prince grunted, knowing his ass would hurt so horribly in the morning. And looking down at his body, other places would most likely hurt too. He was practically covered in hickeys.

"Ares, kiss me", ordered the son of Poseidon.

The War God smirked and kissed their boy roughly, biting the already swollen red lips.

"Do you want me?", breathed the Sea Prince against his once they parted.

"You know the answer to that one, lad", snorted Ares.

"Yeah, but I want to hear you saying it", growled Percy. "Say how much you want me."

"Fuck, I think I never wanted anyone as much as you, not since I first laid eyes on Aphrodite."

"Could we keep my wife out of this, please?", hissed Hephaestus a bit irritated.

The War God threw a meaningful look at him and the smith looked ready to kill.

"You two go by the same rules as Hades and Zeus!", warned Percy sternly. "And as any other god present. Fighting equals in no sex. So play nice, boys."

"You're horrible, Perce", snickered Apollo, his fingers stroking the teen's hardness.

"Oh please stop that", groaned the son of Poseidon. "I'm dried out. I can't..."

"I think there's still some juice left", smirked the Sun God. "I mean, as soon as Hermes fills your greedy ass with his cum, you're going to come too, aren't you? Because you're a little cum-addict."

The Messenger God moaned at those words, driven over the edge by their truth. And much to Percy's shame, so did he as soon as Hermes came inside of him.

"What do you mean, brother? We're going to double him too? He doesn't look like he would last two more rounds", commented Ares with one raised eyebrow.

"That is a refreshingly good idea, considering that it came from you", grinned the Sun God.

Hermes fell backwards onto the bed, blissfully exhausted by his orgasm, watching how his two brothers went to the cum dripping hole to occupy it again. He would feel bad for Percy, if he wouldn't know what a kinky little bitch the boy was. Being bound there and pleased by his multiple lovers, being so thoroughly used by them. A needy moan escaped Percy's lips as the two cocks entered him. Sadly enough it wasn't that much to watch since both were so horny that they didn't last all that long.

"We need to make a time schedule", contemplated the Messenger God as his brothers shot their loads in the already full hole.

"A time schedule?", repeated Dionysus intrigued.

"Yes, a Percy-time schedule", nodded Hermes as his brother lowered the vines with the boy onto the bed. "I mean, look at how exhausted he is now. We can't keep going like that or we're going to break him. He needs time between the fucking."

"That's true", nodded Hades thoughtful. "And since I am not living here, I wish special time."

"What? Just because your wife leaves for the summer doesn't mean you'll get him to yourself the whole summer", protested Zeus irritated.

"Boys", panted Percy a bit surprised.

"Zeus is right. I don't live on Olympus either, I demand just as much time with him. If not even more since he is my son", declared Poseidon annoyed.

"Boys?", tried the half-blood again.

"And what about me? I'm stuck at that stupid camp!", growled Dionysus.

"Enough now!", screamed Percy desperately and silenced his lovers. "If anyone decides how much time I spend with who, then it's going to be me. I am not a whore who's going to spend his time from seven to nine with one of you just to switch to the next bed for the next shift!"

The scowl on his face and the glare with those storm-clouded sea-green eyes was enough to make the gods all nod like obedient little puppies. They started kissing him apologetically all over.

"We didn't mean it like that and you know that, right?", whispered Apollo.

"It's just that we all want our fair share of time with you, because you're amazing", soothed Hermes.

"Okay, okay", chuckled Percy between the kisses. "But what's this 'we're not living at Olympus'-business supposed to mean? I'm not living here either."

The gods exchanged a few looks, blinked a bit confused, some of them shaking their heads as if they were having a silent conversation without the demi-god knowing. It was his father who came closer in the end, caressing Percy's cheek softly.

"Percy, take a look around. What do you think is this room."

"Your guest-room for when you come over for a meeting, dad?", answered the teen.

"Oh, in my father's name, you can be dense, punk!", groaned Ares annoyed.

"Excuse me?", snorted Percy and raised one eyebrow at him.

"What my brother means", grunted Hephaestus and glared at the War God. "Is that this is _your_ room. We actually build it together just for you."

"Wait... That... enormously awesome bed and that flat-screen and that wicked view... is mine?", muttered the boy surprised. "But... Why?"

"Like I said", smiled Zeus and leaned in to kiss his nephew. "Stay. For all eternity."

"We want you to become our eternal consort, Perseus", said Hades. "Our _shared_ eternal consort."

"You're... offering me immortality again?", asked Percy slowly.

"Godhood", nodded Dionysus. "As the God of Homosexual Desires and Pleasure."

"Yeah", nodded Hermes. "Since mine and Aphrodite's kid is the God of Bisexuality we noticed a certain lack of a proper god of homosexuality around here. And with all the stuff going on down there, I think the mortals are in severe need of one."

"This is just for you, Perce", smiled Apollo. "And you said you loved Paris. There are so many places on this planet you haven't seen yet. Let me show them to you."

"I've built the television for you. It gets every channel you want. So even if you're tired of us bugging you, you won't get bored", said Hephaestus a bit awkwardly, feeling slightly uncomfortable with making presents for others.

"What do you say, Percy?", whispered Poseidon, running his fingers through his son's hair. "Will you take immortality to become our lover?"

"Just think of all the hot things we could do to you in that time", smirked Ares and licked his lips.

All of them stared expectantly at him and he had to smile.

"This is... very awesome, you know", smiled the teen.

"I knew you'd love that room", grinned Zeus. "You're going to enjoy your time on Olympus."

"And in the underworld. Nico and Persephone already started decorating a room for you."

"And in Atlantis", added Poseidon, throwing warning glares at his brothers.

"I haven't said yes yet", chuckled the teen and crossed his arms.

"What's that supposed to mean?", asked the gods nearly in one voice.

"That means no", declined Percy. "The same answer I gave you a few weeks ago. I won't take immortality. If you want me, you can come and visit Earth, but I turn down immortality."

/break\

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!", groaned Hecate irritated and slumped in her seat.

"After everything we went through to make this work?", hissed Nemesis.

"This boy is completely out of his mind", grunted Iris and shook her head.

"All the lovemaking – and he was enjoying it – and he says no?", muttered Artemis.

"Aphrodite, why didn't your plan work?", asked Hestia in a small, concerned voice.

"It did. He does take them as his lovers. He's just... still against immortality, I guess."

"Yes, well", grunted Demeter. "And now? I mean what, he's going to be hot for another twenty, if he's lucky, thirty years. And then? He's old. And the gods won't want him any more. And we're stuck with them bickering and fighting again. That boy could at least control them!"

"Well", smirked her daughter and leaned in. "I guess this is not the end just yet."

"I have to agree with you there", smirked Aphrodite and leaned back in her seat. "This is just the beginning. I'll be damned if we can't make that work."

/break\

"And what are we going to do now?", hissed Athena irritated.

"We have to get rid of this brat somehow! Before he changes his mind about immorality! Because once he agrees to that, we won't have another chance", growled Amphitrite.

"Don't worry girls, I already have the perfect plan", smirked Hera and leaned back.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

><p><em>Author's note<em>: Yes, I put an end to this. I've wanted to have this completed with the last seduction. And I feel that the bonus chapters would burst it. So I'll make a SEQUEL.  
>Since 'Percy in Paradise' takes place before the 'Heroes of Olympus', I plan on setting the sequel during the 'Heroes of Olympus' series. And no, it will not be a boring re-writing of the books, don't worry. I'll focus the 'Lost Hero' on the pouting gods missing their lover. So I'll put the ones intended as bonus chapters there as memories of the gods in which they dwell in their misery. The 'Son of Neptune' will get some Nico action and some Mars action at Camp Jupiter and some Thanatos as soon as he's saved. And then I'll take a look if 'Mark of Athena' will be already out and read by me, or if I'll take my liberties with it.<br>But since there aren't that many gods present during those two books, I thought about maybe adding a few more demi-god-lovers of Percy. But I'll leave that one up to you, so go and check my newest poll (I love polls).  
>Anyway, I hope to see you all at the sequel and I want to thank you for reading and even more so for reviewing 'Percy in Paradise'. See you next in 'Lover of Olympus'. ;)<p> 


End file.
